Bring mir den Kopf von Gilbert Beilschmidt
by NepheleNilfhain
Summary: Wenn auf der einen Seite eine machtgierige Horde Ostblock Betonköpfe und auf der anderen Seite die komplette NATO unter der Anführung DES HELDEN [tm] hinter einem her ist, dann weiß man, das man da eventuell ein, zwei Probleme hat - auch wenn man wirklich gar nichts dafür kann. So bleibt Gilbert Beilschmidt nicht über, als um sein Leben zu rennen in der wilden Welt der 80er Jahre.
1. London Calling

_London Calling ja, ich war auch_  
 _ein "Sie wissen, was sie gesagt hat? Nun einiges davon wurde wahr_  
 _London ruft an der Spitze der Wahl_  
 _Und nach all dem, willst du mir nicht ein Lächeln zu geben?_  
 _ **(London Calling / The Clash)**_

"Bruhahahahaha!"

Es ist schön, wenn man Freude auslöst, einzig und alleine dadurch das man sich sehen lässt.

"Mwarharharhar!"

Überschäumende Freude.

"Uhuhuhuhuhu!"

Okay, ES REICHT. „Arthur, ist gut so komisch sehen meine Klamotten nun auch nicht aus," versuchte ich die langsam unangebrachte Heiterkeit des Briten zu stoppen, aber der krümmte sich vor Heiterkeit auf seinem Chefsessel und bewies eindrucksvoll, das auch Briten einen Sinn für groben Humor haben können.

„Okay, ich verstehe es nicht," seufzte ich, „Was an mir ist so unendlich komisch?"

Glucksend wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und giggelte: „Aaaalter, du bist kein Republikflüchtling ... DU bist ne Republik auf der Flucht."

Ach ja, der subtile englische Humor … manche Dinge hab ich dann doch nicht so arg vermisst.

„Schön das wenigsten einer sich freuen kann," seufzte ich theatralisch und ließ mich auf den Besuchersessel fallen, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher vorsorglich die Flasche Scotch geangelt zu haben, die unvorsichtigerweise auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Nach Jahrzehnten voller Vodka hätte ich sogar in Erwägung gezogen das Zeug zu trinken, das Alfred für Whiskey hielt. „Mir ist es untenrum zu kühl für echte Heiterkeit."

„Kurzum: Die geht der Arsch auf Grundeis," nickte Arthur, noch immer mit sehr viel weniger Ernst im Gesicht, als angemessen gewesen wäre. Na gut, ich gestehe: An seiner Stelle würde ich auch dastehen und lachen. Die ganze Lage hatte den einen oder anderen komischen Punkt, wenn man nicht selbst der Hauptbetroffene war.

In einem hatte der kleine Giftzwerg Recht: Ich war eine Republik auf der Flucht und das ich es überhaupt bis London geschafft hatte, war ausgerechnet dem internationalen Kommunismus zu verdanken, der seit Jahren auf westlicher Ebene von London aus gesteuert wurde. Ob mir das peinlich war? Ein wenig, aber angesichts der Umstände muss ich sagen, war das jammern auf hohen Niveau. Immerhin war ich hier und das in einem Stück. Darauf hätte ich noch vor kurzen KEINE Wetten abgeschlossen.

Die große Zeit meiner Fluchtversuche war länger schon vorbei, als Dostojewski meinte „Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an alles, das ist seine genaueste Definition" (und der wusste genau wovon er da sprach) hatte er Recht. Nicht nur was Menschen anging, aber ich nehme an er wusste nicht über uns Bescheid. Ich hatte mich an Russland gewöhnt, sowohl an das Land, als auch seine Verkörperung und mich darauf eingerichtet lange Zeit dort zu bleiben. Nach gewissen Startschwierigkeiten (einige davon taten bei Wetterumschwung noch heute weh) hatten wir uns zusammengerauft – was zeitweilig durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen gewesen ist.

Wir hatten nur die Rechnung ohne die Politik gemacht.

Politiker und Politik können für uns sein wie eine Infektion für die Menschen. Im günstigen Fall muss man hin und wieder niesen, im ungünstigen Fall liegt man im Bett und kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Und dann gibt es noch Regierungsformen, die sind Pest. Cholera. Ebola. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche, ich hatte das schon gehabt. Das alte Kaiserreich in seinen letzten Zügen war schon kein Vergnügen gewesen und das Durcheinander danach wäre bei einem Menschen als gediegene Magen-Darmgrippe angekommen. Aber dann, die Infektion mit Faschismus … wie soll man das erklären? Das ist als ob man zugleich unter Cholera und galoppierenden Wahnsinn leidet.

Insofern konnte ich Ivan später einiges nachträglich verzeihen, selbst den Teil bei dem meine Hüfte genagelt werden musste und das komplette Jahr 1946. Sogar 1953, auch wenn ich fand, er hätte ETWAS entspannter reagieren können. Reichte ja schon das seine Leute auf meinen Leuten rumtrampelten.

Ivan hatte einen langjährig verschleppte Komplikation mit pseudo-kommunistischen Betonköppen und inzwischen einiges an Immunkräften entwickelt, was mir den Alltag leichter machte, aber Menschen wären ja keine Menschen, wenn sie nicht einen Weg finden würden einem das Leben so richtig schön schwer zu machen.

Um eine lange Sache kurz zu machen: Die wollten meinen Hintern gegrillt auf Toast, weil sie rausgefunden hatten, das die Sache mit den Satellitenstaaten auch ohne eine lebende Nation funktionierte, jedenfalls das was DIE unter funktionieren verstanden. Es gab eine Liste und mein Name stand ganz oben – weshalb ich die alten Fluchtpläne noch einmal vorkramte, verwarf und schließlich das schaffte, womit wirklich niemand mehr gerechnet hatte, ich selbst am wenigsten: Ich machte rüber.

Das ganze klappte nur, weil ich diesmal auf das naheliegende verzichtete, ich versuchte gar nicht erst zu meinem Bruder zu kommen, sondern ließ mich mit einem Haufen betonharter Alt-Kommunisten ein, die bei jedem Treffen erstmal die Internationale absangen und mich penetrant mit „Genosse" ansprachen, aber – zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung schaffte das Greisenkommando es wirklich mich aus dem Land zu bringen. Indem sie mich via Odessa erst in den nahen Osten schmuggelten, dann ab nach Pakistan und von dort aus als Dreingabe zu einer Fuhre besten Afghanen ab nach London – rein theoretisch hätte ich nach der Hälfte des Fluges den restlichen Weg auch ohne Flugzeug zurücklegen können.

So hatte ich meine vorläufige Freiheit einer Horde stark unter Verkalkung und Nostalgie leidender Veteranen diverser gescheiterter Revolutionen und ein paar umtriebiger Geschäftsleute im Marktsegment „Unterhaltung durch Kräuterkraft" zu verdanken. Ich fand es passend.

Erst einmal in London angekommen machte ich mich schnurstracks auf zu Arthur, der noch immer dort wohnte, wo ich ihn verortet hatte, klingelte und wurde mit einem „Da bist du ja endlich, wie lange brauchst du denn für die paar Kilometer?" begrüßt. Immerhin war einer überrascht, nur war ich das in dem Fall.

„Was hattest du denn gedacht? Das ich nicht mitbekomme was in meinem eigenen Reich läuft?" hatte mich Arthur gefragt, während ich reingeschoben wurde. „Und wer diskret die notwendigen Gelder für deine kleine Rundreise rübergeschoben hat?"

„Du finanzierst den internationalen Kommunismus?" Erstaunlich, für so verdreht hätte ich ihn nicht gehalten. „Sollte der nicht durch Moskau gesteuert werden?"

„Was bitte haben die denn mit dem internationalen Kommunismus zu tun?" fragte er ehrlich erstaunt. „Wenn ich denen das ganze überlasse, kommt womöglich noch jemand drauf das es so nicht funktionieren kann und fängt an das ganze Konzept nochmal zu überarbeiten und DANN stecken wir so richtig in der Scheiße. Nein, nein da lenk ich das ganze lieber selbst und kann Nachts ruhiger schlafen." Aha. Und ICH bin paranoid wenn ich sage das SIE hinter mir her sind.

„Okay, dann vielen Dank fürs retten, besonders für den Teil mit dem Flugzeug voller Gras, aber was soll ich armer Republikflüchtling jetzt eigentlich machen?"

Tja und da wären wir bei dem Lachanfall angekommen …

Scheinbar hatte auch Arthur so weit nicht gedacht, was mir zweierlei sagte:

1\. So ganz planvoll lief das hier nicht ab

2\. Da hatte wohl wirklich niemand geglaubt das ich es bis hierher schaffe. Danke Freunde, ich hab auch volles Zutrauen zu euch.

„Lange kannst du nicht hierbleiben," nuschelte Arthur hinter seinem dritten Drink hervor, „Die Verbindungen sind etwas zu bekannt und meine Leute sind leider in Hinsicht andere Länder schützen etwas knauserig und DICH mag sie gleich gar nicht. Wenn die spitzkriegt, dass du hier bist – und das wird sie – dann ..." Wir schluckten beide und zwar jeweils einen großen Schluck Scotch. Schon aus der Entfernung war Arthurs derzeitige Chefin jemand, dem man nicht unbedingt treffen mochte, besonders nicht in meiner Lage, aber der Gedanke es direkt mit ihr zu tun zu bekommen, da wurde mir schon etwas schwül zu Gemüte.

„Vor allem wen sie mitbekommt, von wo die Kohle stammte, mit der ich deinen kleinen Trip organisiert habe." Mir schwante schlimmes, besonders weil Arthur auf eine Weise zu grinsen begann, die mich an die Nacht erinnerte, als wir in dieser kleinen belgischen Kneipe völlig versackt sind und Francis Gejammer von außen hörten …

„Du hast die Staatskasse geplündert," sagte ich eher tonlos.

„ICH würde es eher eine Staatsanleihe nennen." Manchmal wenn ich ihn so kichern hörte fragte ich mich, ob nicht was dran war an dem alten Gerücht, der der Teufel ein Engländer sei. „Reg dich ab, das ganze war relativ günstig."

„Entschuldige mal, wir reden über die gleiche Frau? Über die Furie, die ihre Handtasche der EU auf den Tisch geknallt hat und brüllte „I want my money back!" und wie man munkelt soll sie hinzu gesagt haben „Und zwar in this bag!", diese Sparmaus soll da mal eben großzügig drüber weggehen, das DU mit IHREM Geld MIR hilfst? Ich bin so etwas von tot."

„Hab dich nicht so, bisher hast du doch auch sonst alles überstanden ..."

Das mochte sein, aber die Thatcher? Mein Magen bestand darauf sich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen und ich war geneigt ihm Recht zu geben. Noch während ich versuchte mich mit diesen Neuigkeiten anzufreunden ging das Telefon los, ein uralter Kasten aus Zeiten, als Telefone noch schwer genug waren um als Notfallwaffe durchzugehen. Arthur ging dran und hm-mhte mehrmals, ehe er mir den Hörer hinhielt und sagte: „Für dich. Ivan."

Aus meiner Hosentasche kramte ich den Zettel mit den Codierungen raus, die wir in den letzten Monaten entworfen hatten, für alle Fälle. Wir hatten ja gesehen in welche Richtung sich das alles zu entwickeln drohte und wollten diesmal vorbereitet sein. Insofern möge man mir die Begrüßung „Ivan, wie geht es meinen Brummbärchen?" verzeihen.

„Es schneit und bei dir Hasi?"

„Nieselwetter, könnte dramatischer sein, du kennst es ja Grunzelchen."

„Gut gut, aber du solltest dringend etwas Sonne tanken mein Purzelpreusschen."

"Ivan?"

„Ja Augenstern?"

„Wir können Klartext reden. Erstens signalisiert mir hier Arthur das die Leitung abhörsicher ist und zweitens droht er gleich vor Lachen zu ersticken. Und überhaupt – Purzelpreusschen?! Was hatte ich dir über Vodka aus Pilzen gesagt?"

„Konnte deine Sauklaue nicht entziffern, aber im Kern hast du mich verstanden, oder?"

„Ja hab ich. Sonne tanken."

Am anderen Ende entstand eine lange Pause, gefolgt von einem leisen schnauben. Mir selbst fehlten auch die Worte, jedenfalls die passenden. Natürlich kannte ich die Gerüchte, wir hatten da ja eifrig dran mitgewirkt, nachdem uns erst einmal klar wurde, das erzeugen von Peinlichkeiten einen auch ein halbwegs sicheres Privatleben verschaffen konnte. Und es hatte ja auch andere Zeiten gegeben …

„Haben sie dir Ärger gemacht?" fragte ich und klang um einiges brüchiger, als ich es vorgehabt hatte.

„Nicht der Rede wert, ich hatte tagelang die Bude voll und musste eine Menge Fragen beantworten ehe ich alle rausgeworfen hab." Es hatte auch seine Vorteile als Psychopath bekannt zu sein, die Leute wurden vorsichtig sobald man anfing manisch zu grinsen. „Aber sie waren sehr deutlich. Besser du lässt dich nicht einfangen, das könnte diesmal wirklich böse enden."

Sagte der richtige. „Wie, noch böser als bei uns zweien?" versuchte ich zu scherzen, auch wenn mir gar nicht nach Witzen zumute war. Wenn Ivan selbst sagte es könne böse enden, dann konnte ich eigentlich gleich meinen Kopf in den nächsten Mixer stecken und einschalten.

„Das sind Menschen," hörte ich die ruhige, etwas traurige Stimme, „Die haben keine Hemmungen einen von uns zu beseitigen wenn es in ihre Pläne passt."

„Beseitigen?" Das klang schlecht. „Beseitigen wie … weg?"

„Beseitigen wie Kopfschuss und dann Tauchgang ohne Wiederkehr im Schwarzen Meer. Mit Badelatschen aus Beton. Seitdem die wissen, das es notfalls ohne uns geht sind die Sitten rauer geworden. Du wärst nicht der erste der verschwinden würde, vermutlich auch nicht der letzte. Bestenfalls sperren sie dich wieder ein, aber diesmal nicht bei mir im Haus, da haben sie keine Zweifel drüber gelassen. Lass dich einfach nicht erwischen."

„Ich lass mich nicht erwischen," versicherte ich ihm und hörte wie er auflegte. Wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte wusste ich nicht, aber dieses Versprechen wollte ich nicht brechen und nicht nur weil es besser für mich selbst war.

„Klang nach Ärger?" Der Brite wusste worauf es in solchen Situationen ankam und reichte mir den nächsten Drink.

„Ärger." Einen tiefen Schluck später sah ich raus in das scheußliche Londoner Wetter, das meiner Stimmung sehr nahe kam. „Ärger ist nett gesagt. Ivans Chefs wollen mich loswerden und zwar auf die endgültige Art."

Nun sah auch Arthur so aus, als habe ihn jemand etwas in den Drink getan. „Das ist schlecht." war bemerkenswert treffend und zugleich viel zu harmlos um die Lage auch nur im Ansatz zu beschreiben. Dabei war die Idee dahinter nicht neu, wir Länder hatten die unerfreuliche Eigenheit nicht immer konform mit der Regierung einer Meinung zu sein. Das war nicht alleine unsere Schuld, das lag an den Menschen, die das eine wählten und das andere wollten. Na gut, manchmal hatten sie einfach auch nicht die Wahl, was uns dann wieder in böse Schwierigkeiten brachte. Den letztendlich sind wir Länder, nicht Regierungssprecher.

Es hatte immer wieder Herrscher gegeben die sich dachten es wäre doch erheblich leichter ohne das lästige Land im Hintergrund, etwas das wir sehr gerne verdrängen. Zumal es stimmt. Eine Weile geht es ohne uns. Aber auch nur eine Weile.

Dann fangen die Probleme erst so richtig an … aber Länder wachsen nicht so einfach und schnell nach wie Menschen. Wir brauchen Zeit um uns zu formen und in unserer Jugend kann das ausgesprochen rabiat vonstatten gehen. Wenn wir jung sind werden wir oft – wie soll ich es sagen? - zu Kannibalen an unserer eigenen Sippe. So gesehen hatte Arthur noch Glück, nur mit dem Gegenstück zu einem Steißbein brechenden Arschtritt nach draußen befördert worden zu sein, als sein Bruder groß wurde, es gab da ganz andere Fälle. Fakt jedoch bleibt, das wir durchaus wissen, das man uns umbringen kann und für eine Weile die Menschen den Laden selbst zusammenhalten können, bis alles zusammenbricht und … besser ich ließe mich nicht erwischen.

Inzwischen schien mein Gastgeber realisiert zu haben, das die Lage um einiges schlimmer war, als er sich ausgerechnet hatte. Es war eine Sache für etwas Unruhe bei den Betonköpfen auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs zu sorgen, eine andere war es sich in etwas reingesteckt zu haben bei dem „Ärger" getrost durch „gewaltiges Unheil" ersetzt werden konnte.

„Und dabei waren die letzten vierzig Jahre so nett gewesen," hörte ich ihn seufzen, „Frieden in der Familie und Nachbarschaft, nach schön zum Teil etwas frostiger Frieden, aber immerhin …"

„Ich bin diesmal nicht schuld!" verteidigte ich mich rasch, das Spielchen kannte ich doch. Kaum gab es Ärger, hieß es danach ICH sei Schuld daran gewesen.

„Und was machen wir nun mit dir?" fragte mich Arthur schließlich, „Meine Leute können deine Leute zwar nicht ausstehen, aber in diesem Fall traue ich denen alles zu, denn DICH können die noch viel weniger leiden."

„Du hast es bereits betont," gab ich etwas gereizt zurück. Grundgütiger, was können diese Engländer nachtragend sein, „Du musst mich auch gar nicht lange ertragen, nur … ähm ..."

„Du bist pleite."

„Ich musste etwas überraschend aufbrechen und konnte keine Devisen vorher eintauschen," verteidigte ich die Leere in meinen Taschen, „Hol es dir notfalls von Ludwig wieder, er kann es mit den restlichen Krediten verrechnen."

„Die du auch alle niemals zurückzahlen wirst." Sah so aus als habe meine Kreditwürdigkeit außerhalb der eigenen Sippe schlimm gelitten, aber wenn dieser spökenkieckende Brite hier vor mir dachte, ich hätte die letzten 40 Jahre nur Puschkin gelesen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Die Prawda war zwar eine hervorragende Zeitung, solange man damit Zigaretten drehen wollte. Für die Information hatte ich den großen Klotz schon während der düsteren Jahre dazu überredet wenigstens das nötigste zu besorgen, was nebenbei eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten gewesen war, wo er sich einsichtig gezeigt hat. (Blöderweise hatte mich das dann wieder erpressbarer gemacht, ohne Wohlverhalten keine Zeitung traf mich mehr als die meisten Schläge)

So waren wir zu einem Abo der Washington Post, der Times, der La Stampa und für alles was im deutschsprachig-französischen Raum ablief der Neuen Züricher Zeitung gekommen, die zusammen genommen peinlicherweise oft besser informiert waren als der KGB. Meine Achtung vor Geheimdiensten war in jener Zeit SEHR gesunken. Kurz, ich wusste welche Summen mein Brüderchen berappte um im europäischen Haus das Licht am brennen zu lassen. Ein freundliches „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Landwirtschaft so?" später sah auch Arthur ein, das es vermutlich schmerzloser war mir einfach Geld zu geben.


	2. Die Nordsee, die Mordsee

_Noch schlagen die Wellen da wild und empört_  
 _wie damals, als sie die Marschen zerstört._  
 _Die Maschine des Dampfers schütterte, stöhnte,_  
 _aus den Wassern rief es unheimlich und höhnte_  
 ** _(Trutz, Blanke Hans/ Detlev Liliencron)_**

Aus meinen vielfältigen Erfahrung muss ich sagen: So ziemlich ganz Europa ist von Ländern mit einer üblen Säufermentalität bevölkert und mit einem gewissen Stolz kann ich sagen: Auch auf diesem Schlachtfeld hab ich mich bestens geschlagen. Gut, vierzig Jahre üben mit Ivan machte sich an diesem Abend auch bemerkbar, aber auch Arthur hatte dazu gelernt. Offenbar färbte das enge rumhängen mit Schottland und Nordirland DOCH ein wenig ab. Ehrlich liebes Volk: Wenn ihr jemals versucht euch im trinken zu messen und gewinnen wollt: Niemals gegen Schotten und Iren antreten. Schlimmer Fehler.  
Wir waren auf diese als Bier getarnte Kraftbrühe umgestiegen und hatten den Abend damit verbracht Erinnerungen und Lästereien auszutauschen, wobei mich erstaunte wieviel und zugleich wie wenig bis zu den anderen über mein Schicksal durchgedrungen war. Natürlich, die hatten sich kollektiv an dem Teil hochgezogen, den ich lieber verdränge … sensationlüsternes Gesocks, pffrt.  
„Wir haben schlimme Sachen gehört." Erwartungsvoll auf einige saftige Details saß mir Mr-Ich-bin-völlig-diskret-und-les-ohnehin-nur-den-Gesellschaftsteil-der-Times-aber-heimlich-die-Sun gegenüber und wartete ab.  
„Von wem?" So schnell rück ich doch nicht mit den Einzelheiten meines Lebens raus! Soll er doch zappeln vor Neugierde, aber was da geschah befindet sich tief in dem Geht-dich-nichts-an Land.  
„Verschiedene Leute," wand er sich, ehe er aufgab, „Okay Belrus hat sich überall wo sie nur konnte drüber ausgelassen das du ein mieser Bruder Ausspanner bist und -"  
„Stopp!" Ich hob die Hände und beschloss – sollte mir das Schicksal die Gelegenheit geben – der Dame mal meine Meinung zu geigen was das Thema „ungute Besessenheiten" anging. „Wenn DAS deine Quelle sein sollte, dann kann ich mir ungefähr vorstellen was im Umlauf ist. Uh ..." In dem Moment wo ich es aussprach wurde mir erst klar, welcher Natur vermutlich wirklich die Gerüchte waren die da im Umlauf waren und mir wurde etwas blümerant zumute. So wollte ich nun wirklich nicht dastehen.  
„Nun – und wir haben dich alle erlebt bei der Unterzeichnung und …"  
„Alter, das war 49, da ging es mir aus verschiedenen Gründen schlecht. Wobei da auch DU einigen Anteil daran hattest, ihr alle. So eine Umformung stecke auch ich nicht ganz ohne Nebenwirkungen weg." Na gut, aus mir die DDR zu machen war nicht der Grund gewesen warum ich damals ausgesehen hatte wie der Tod auf Latschen, aber ich muss eines gestehen: Auch ich kann ein nachtragender Mistkerl sein. Ich nahm Arthur und den anderen beiden Flachpfeifen ´52 übel. Da hätte das ganze enden können, aber nein, die Herrn Siegerstaaten mussten sich ja unbedingt endgültig in die Flocken bekommen. Nicht das man mich falsch versteht, ich war immer ein Soldat und ein Teil von mir wird das immer sein, aber ich hätte verdammt nochmal nach der ersten Hälfte dieses Jahrhunderts nichts dagegen gehabt es einmal mit einer richtig langen Friedenszeit zu versuchen. Daher, Arthur konnte von mir aus alles trinken was er wollte, aber er musste ganz gewiss nicht alles wissen.  
„Alfred hatte Einblick in gewisse Unterlagen … Berichte ..." Da lief mir der steife Brite doch wirklich zartrosa an? „Krankenberichte von den Ärzten die dich versorgten ..."  
„Na schön, wir hatten einen schlechten Start," räumte ich widerstrebend ein, „Einen ziemlich langen, wirklich ziemlich schlechten Start. Aber irgendwann war die Wut raus, Stalin einbalsamiert und Ivan kam wieder zu sich, vermutlich das erste mal in dem ganzen Jahrhundert. Und eine so lange Geschichte wie die unsere wischst du nicht so einfach vom Tisch."  
„Also dann sind die Gerüchte um – also – äh – ähm ..." Toll, Briten sind so leicht aus dem Takt zu bringen. Zwinge sie offen über Sex zu sprechen und sie stürzen sich freiwillig ins spitze Ende ihres Regenschirms.  
„Nein." Es sollte empört klingen, aber ich konnte es mir um keinen Preis der Welt verkneifen zu grinsen. Manche Dinge sind einfach stärker als ich. Ivan zum Beispiel, aber ich bin zäh und hatte schon immer so etwas wie einen Reststolz. Diese Master and Servant Nummer mag bei Arthur geheime Gelüste ansprechen (nein, wir pflegen gar keine Vorurteile, wir doch nicht), ich empfand die entsprechenden Versuche alles in allem eher unwürdig. Und da so etwas nur dann Spaß macht wenn der andere wenigstens ansatzweise mitzieht gab Ivan die Sache irgendwann sang und klanglos auf, verschwand für eine Woche nach Odessa und kam mit einem überaus entspannten Ausdruck im Gesicht und einer leeren Geldbörse wieder zurück. Ich hab nicht gefragt, er hat nichts gesagt, aber mir muss in so einer Lage niemand „House of Rising Sun" ins Ohr summen damit ich verstehe was los war.  
Danach tauchte er eines Abends in meiner Zelle auf und stellte eine Bierflasche vor mir ab. Es war kalt, aber russisches Bier? Ich fragte ihn ob das jetzt die nächste Stufe der Bestrafung sein, woraufhin er wegbrummelte und am anderen Tag mit einem anderen Bier ankam. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Schriftzeichen – chinesisches Bier? War aber erstaunlich gut. Vermutlich ein Überrest der östlichen Bemühungen meiner alten Chefs.  
Einen halben Kasten später bekam ich ein anderes Zimmer zugewiesen, wurde endlich die Kette los und in einer lauen Sommernacht begossen wir uns so übel den Knorpel, das in seinem Land fast eine Rezession ausbrach, wobei wir uns schmutzige Witze erzählten, wobei ich ihm da natürlich weit überlegen war. Jeder der den dritten Kreuzzug mitgemacht hat – aber lassen wir das.  
Über das andere haben wir nie geredet und ich seh auch keinen großen Sinn drinn es zu ändern. Was sollten wir uns auch da sagen? Tut mir leid das ich dich fast umgebracht hab? Ich ihn im Krieg, er mich danach? Die Betonung sollte wohl bei „fast" liegen und der Rest ist, wie es so schön heißt: Klappe zu, Affe tot.  
„Nein," wiederholte ich mich, diesmal etwas freundlicher, „Und ehe du fragst: Seine Chefs ließen mich nicht ziehen. Zu lukrativ soweit es meine Leute betrifft, zu unsicher soweit es mich betrifft. Aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund meinen die, man könne mir nicht so richtig trauen." Leise lachte ich vor mich hin, ich wusste ja selbst welche grandiosen Schwierigkeiten ich denen bereitet hatte. Denen, nicht Ivan. DER hatte nie versucht aus einem alten Preußen ein Mitglied der kommunistischen Partei zu machen …

Der Morgen nach einem Besäufnis ist immer von einem Gefühl geprägt: Nicht Reue, sondern die tiefe Gewissheit, das eines der dreißig Bier- ähm Ale gestern Abend wohl schlecht gewesen sein muss. Soweit es mich betraf bekämpfte ich die Dämonen die über Nacht durch meinen offenen Mund in den Magen gekrochen waren mit Rollmops und einem Guten Morgen Bierchen, weshalb es mir auch schnell besser ging, während der arme Arthur aussah, als habe er mal wieder einen Krieg verloren.  
„Bismarck?" fragte ich ihn und erntete einen Blick aus blutunterlaufenen, tief leidenden Augen.  
„Musst du so früh mit ollen Kamellen anfangen?" nuschelte mir das Empire der Kopfschmerzen entgegen. „Ich will eigentlich nur sterben ..."  
„Ich dachte jetzt mehr an den Hering, aber wenn du unbedingt sterben willst ..."  
„Fisch?" Ja, ich wusste das ausgerechnet er, dessen Nationalgericht Fisch & Chips ist, auf Fisch nach einer durchzechen Nacht ganz schlecht reagiert. Höflich wie ich bin wartete ich ab bis die würgenden Geräusche aufhörten und er den zweckentfremdeten Papierkorb raus gebracht hatte.  
„Ich werde nie wieder trinken," erklärte er bleich, aber gefasster. „Nie nie wieder."  
„Bekomm ich für jedesmal ein Pfund, wo du das schon gesagt hast? Und zwei wo du es bei irgendwelchen mystischen Kram geschworen hast?"  
„Nein, soviel Geld kann ich unmöglich auftreiben. Ich nehme mal an du bist in guter Übung?"  
Schöne Umschreibung für: Ihr schüttet euch vermutlich pausenlos zu in eurer Einöde, womit er (leider) nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. „Geht so," behauptete ich und wackelte etwas mit der flachen Hand hin und her. „Man hält sich halt fit, aber du weißt selbst: Auf Dauer ist Alkohol halt auch keine Lösung."  
Das schiefste Morning After Lächeln der Weltgeschichte sah mich an. „Verdammt, ich hab diese dummen Witze vermisst," schnaufte er, „Früher war irgendwie alles besser."  
„Nein mein Alter, früher war früher," widersprach ich ihm, ehe ich es mit einem morgendepressiven Ex-Empire zu tun bekam. „Die Zeiten sind immer das was wir draus machen."  
„Dein sonniges Gemüt hätt ich ja mal gerne, nur für einen Tag. Ganz nebenbei Herr Optimismus, wie soll es nun mit dir weitergehen? Hast du etwas wie einen Plan oder soll ich schonmal das Geschenkband hervorholen um dich angemessen abzuliefern?"  
Möglichst würdevoll (was angesichts einer tückischer, Restalkohol bedingten Nachschwankungen im Bodenbereich sich etwas schwieriger gestaltete) stand ich auf und erwiderte: „Zum ersten habe ich natürlich einen Plan, zum anderen lasse ich mich von DIR garantiert nicht nochmal mit Schleifchen garniert beim Russen abliefern. Weiß bis heute nicht was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt ..."  
„Ach komm," kicherte der keltische Kobold vor sich hin, „Die Reichsdeutsche Streusandbüchse zum Schneemann zu schicken, komm, es hat eine gewisse Komik in sich …" Womit Arthur nach fast 1000 Jahren gemeinsamer Geschichte zum erstenmal erreichte, das es mir wirklich die Sprache verschlug.

Zugegeben, „Plan" war ein wenig hoch gegriffen. Eine Idee. Eine Möglichkeit. Etwas das man versuchen konnte, ohne wirklich mit Erfolg zu rechnen. Besser als nichts? Besser als Geschenkschleifchen auf jedenfall. Zumal ich mir nicht so ganz sicher war wo dieser „humorvolle" Brite es wohl anbringen würde.  
Ich musste ein Weilchen untertauchen, weshalb wir sehr, sehr vorsichtig im Vorfeld bei einer Reihe alter Bekannter angeklopft hatten. Bei meiner Abreise hatten noch einige Antworten ausgestanden, doch da Ivan ja ohnehin der Adressat war konnte das egal sein. Wir hatten vorsichtshalber hier eine Codierung ausgemacht und als er mich aufforderte „Sonne zu tanken" wusste ich, das Romano, die gute Seele zugesagt hat. Auf manches kann man sich einfach verlassen! Auch wenn es in dem Fall hieß, das ich in nächster Zeit Gast in einer wirklich ehrenhaften Gesellschaft sein würde, zu welcher ich aber auch erst einmal kommen musste. Aber wozu hatte ich mich bei einer alten Seemacht einquartiert? Ich kannte ihn doch, irgendeinen alten Fischkutter hatte der ganz bestimmt noch zur Hand, ganz ohne Meer kam er doch nicht aus.  
„Sizilien, eh?" Ein leichtes Schulterzucken unter dem Ölzeug, mehr war ihm das nicht wert. „Du musst selbst wissen was du tust, aber vermutlich ist die Auswahl eher beschränkt nehm ich an?"  
„Überschaubar," quetschte ich hervor. Wir waren noch keine halbe Stunde auf dem Meer, schon war mir speiübel und Arthur pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Er hatte in der tat einen alten Fischkutter aus dem Ärmel gezogen, angeblich um „etwas auszuspannen, ein wenig rumzufahren" …  
„Alte Unarten wird man nicht so schnell los, hm?" fragte ich und warf ein Blick in einige der wasserdicht verpackten Fässer. „Oder bist du unter die ganz starken Raucher gegangen?"  
„Die? Die hab ich nur an Bord falls Francis mich besucht." Guter Versuch, nur das der niemals etwas anderes als eine Gauloise angerührt hätte. Schon gar nicht eine dänische Zigarette. Ich fragte mich was wohl passierte, wenn er beim Schmuggel erwischt wurde, ehe mir klar wurde, das niemand Arthur in seinen eigenen Gewässern erwischen würde, außer vielleicht Neptun selbst und das auch nur an einem Tag wo wirklich das ganze Universum ihm eine Zielscheibe auf die Stirn gemalt hatte, also in etwa mein Normalzustand.  
„Sei über alte Unarten lieber froh, alte Unarten verschaffen dir einen Weg nach Sizilien ohne die Verlegenheit einen Pass zeigen zu müssen. Ganz nebenbei, du hast doch einen Pass?"  
Was erwidert man in einer solchen Lage? Wenn man weiß das der andere genau weiß das man derzeit ein staatenloses Land war, welches auch noch aus einem Land abgehauen war, wo es sich ohnehin schwer gestaltet mit Pässen? Ich entschied mich für den Klassiker.  
„Ach leck mich doch!"  
„Nicht ohne romantische Musik und Kerzenschein mein Alter, nicht ohne das," tönte es mir vergnügt entgegen und wir tuckerten über die aufgewühlte Nordsee weiter unserem Ziel entgegen.

Überfahrt über die Nordsee, nun wie soll ich es sagen? Ich war nie eine ausgesprochene Seefahrernation, im Gegensatz zu Arthur, der sich erst auf See so richtig wohl zu fühlen schien. Nun rächte sich das ich am Morgen etwas wenig Mitleid gehabt hatte, denn während ich alles elend der Welt durch meinen Kopf gehen ließ, hörte ich von hinten die Frage, ob ich Ausschau nach der versunkenen Rungholt halten würde und schlagartig wurde mir klar, bei welcher Gelegenheit Lilienthal wohl auf „Die Nordsee, die Mordsee" gekommen war. Ja, ich bin an diesem Tag auch über Rungholt gefahren und mein Frühstück ging unter, brauchte aber nicht sechshundert Jahre dazu, sondern nur – nun, zulange für meinen Geschmack. Aber das mit den wild und empört schlagenden Wellen kann ich nur bestätigen. Ich will ja nicht sagen das wir es mit wilden, langmähnigen Wogen zu tun bekamen, aber verdammt – zu mindestens etwas mit der Schwanzflosse gewackelt hat das Untier an jenem Tag.  
„Wie lang noch?" ächzte ich irgendwann, während ich mich selbst fragte ob der britische Giftling nicht Amerika auf der Nordroute nochmal entdecken wollte, das es immer nässer, kälter und fürchterlich wurde.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, ist doch heute ruhige See," lautete die herzlose Antwort, „Im übrigen, hellgrün ist wirklich nicht deine Farbe." Und wieder fütterte ich die Fische …

Es ist ein langer Weg von England nach Sizilien und trotzdem war es zugleich der ruhigste Teil meiner Reise. Ich gewöhnte mich an den Wellengang, jedenfalls genug um meinen Magen nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen und mich daran zu machen aus meiner vagen Idee einen Plan zu formen. Früher oder später würde ich einen Plan brauchen, denn ewig verstecken konnte ich mich bei Romano kaum, dazu war es einfach zu naheliegend. Außerdem traute ich seinen Verbindungen nicht zur Gänze, die waren mir etwas zu sehr mit Alfreds Reich verbunden und eines hatte ich in den letzten 40 Jahren gelernt, auch aus der Entfernung: Alfred war niemand, dem ich über den Weg laufen wollte.  
Das hatte diesmal nichts mit alten Groll zu tun, in gewisser Weise war ich ihm dankbar – nicht für irgendwas das mich betraf, da war er ein Arsch gewesen – aber was er für Ludwig getan hatte. Zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die Jahre nach dem ersten großen Krieg und hatte in den ersten Jahren, als ich als isoliert gehalten wurde grauenvollen Angst gehabt, das genau dieses Schicksal ihm noch einmal drohte, doch nun ohne meine Hilfe. Er ist ein zäher Hund, mein kleiner Bruder, aber irgendwann fallen auch zähe Hunde tot um, wenn man sie zu sehr hetzt.  
Als ich vom Marschallplan erfuhr und seinen Auswirkungen war ich erleichtert und verbuchte es unter die eine gute Tat von jemanden, der mir zutiefst suspekt war. Vermutlich hatte meine Umgebung auf mich abgefärbt, vermutlich lag es auch daran das ich es nicht mochte, das er den großen Bruder gab, ganz bestimmt hatte es mit dem Standpunkt zu tun. Helden können sehr unterschiedlich aussehen, je nachdem auf welcher Seite du dich grad befindest. Für Alfred gab es nur eine Seite, seine und die war per Definition gut. Ein klarer Fall von Regel Nummer 1. *  
Ich hatte den Helden von der Seite aus gesehen, die in die Fresse bekommt und musste sagen: Ja, er war sehr heldenhaft. Das hatte er wirklich perfekt drauf. Nur – er verwechselte Held sein mit Recht haben. Und das machte ihn um einiges gefährlicher als selbst Ivan in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten gewesen war. Der hatte immerhin nicht von einem erwartet das man ihn für die Prügel die man bezog auch noch verehrte.

* (Für alle die es nicht kennen: Regel Nr. 1: Ich hab IMMER Recht. Regel Nr. 2: Sollte das mal nicht der Fall sein, tritt mit sofortiger Wirkung Regel Nummer 1 in Kraft) 


	3. Auf der einen Seite die Baxters

_Die Rojos auf der einen Seite der Stadt, die Baxters auf der anderen, und ich mittendrin._  
 ** _(A Fistfull des Dollars)_**

Sizilien! Die Insel der Götter, wenn nur nicht die Sizilianer drauf leben würden und DAS ist eine Selbstauskunft der Einheimischen. Mir wurde klar wie sehr ich die Sonne des Südens und seine Gerüche in meinem eisigen Exil vermisst hatte. Berauscht von den Farben und Gerüchen stand ich da und gab laut Arthur ein perfektes Beispiel für den Ölgötzen ab. Zu seinem eigenen Glück kam Romano bevor es mir gelang den Deckel des Fischfasses zu schließen und befreite Arthur aus seiner etwas misslichen Lage. Ja, ich gebe es zu: Ich war übermütig. Verklagt mich doch.  
„Gut das ihr da seid," begrüßte uns Romano, nachdem es uns zu einer kleinen Osteria in der Nähe geführt hatte, wo wir uns über die einheimische Küche hermachten. Besser gesagt: ich machte mich her, Arthur knabberte etwas an den Antipasti rum und murmelte was von „Sieht ja alles ganz köstlich aus, wenn ich nur nicht diese Magenverstimmung hätte". Die mochte ihm vielleicht Romano abnehmen, ich wusste was los war, Arthur litt unter einem akuten Anfall von „Uh! Fremdländisches Essen!". Für mich hingegen war es wie ein Abstecher in die himmlischen Gefilde. Ohne die russische Küche schlecht machen zu wollen, sie hat ihre Reize und zum Glück hab ich keine Probleme mit dem verdauen von Rezepten die mit „Man nehme das Eigelb von 24 Eiern ..." anfangen, aber wie köstlich Italiens kulinarische Reize sein können hatte ich fast vergessen.  
Leider auch das Süditaliener unter „milde gewürzt" etwas grundlegend anderes verstehen als Nordeuropäer. Oder überhaupt andere Völker, obwohl ich mich an einige Tücken der asiatischen Küche erinnerte, in deren Genuß ich während dieser dummen Geschichte in Fernost geriet. Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich gerne von Alfred fernbleiben wollte. Wegen der dummen Geschichte und meiner Rolle drinn, nicht wegen einiger überraschend scharfer Speisen. Und wegen einiger überraschend scharfer Koreanerinnen, die den Helden nicht ganz so reizvoll fanden, wie er sich selbst, kesesese.  
„Magst du etwas Weißbrot zum löschen der Schmerzen?" erkundigte sich mitleidig Romano, dem nicht entgangen war, das selbst aus meinen Ohren Flammen schlugen. „Es ist wirklich eine ganz milde Sauce, ich hab dem Wirt extra gesagt, er soll wie für kleine Kinder würzen, da ihr nicht viel Gutes kennt."  
Gutes – also DAS war entschieden zuviel des Guten. Im Leben hab ich mir ja schon einige male die Zunge verbrannt, aber das hier war übertrieben. „Du wolltest uns was sagen," hechelte ich und stopfte das frische Weißbrot in den Mund, woraufhin sich wirklich eine leichte Besserung einstellte.  
Beflissen nickte Romano. „Schwierigkeiten," erklärte und blickte so dramatisch-düster, wie es im Grunde nur einem Sizilianer vorbehalten ist. „Dein … Abhandenkommen hat sich inzwischen rumgesprochen, jedenfalls in gewissen Kreisen, die jetzt Kopf stehen."  
„Nun, das die nicht sehr angetan sind war mir klar, aber Kopf stehen?" Ungläubig schüttelte Arthur den Kopf, „Und überhaupt – gewisse Kreise? Wer sollen gewisse Kreise sein?"  
„Alle?" schlug Romano düster vor und diesmal war es nicht dramatisch, diesmal war es echte Finsternis. „Die ganze Welt ist hinter dem Kopf von Gilbert her – und nicht einmal die Hälfte davon besteht darauf das er bei Ablieferung noch fest mit dem Körper verbunden ist."  
Also, dagegen war die Sauce wirklich mild.

Zunächst war uns nicht einmal ganz klar, was da so völlig und total aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, bis wir das Puzzle so nach und nach zu einem ganzen Bild zusammensetzten und ich mir sagte „Das hättest du Depp dir aber auch denken können." Nun, vielleicht hatte ich im Vorfeld versäumt zu denken, das räume ich ein, vielleicht bin ich wirklich Herr Sonnenschein mit Luft im Kopf (wobei sich Arthur noch etwas drastischer ausdrückte), vielleicht hatte ich den einen oder anderen Aspekt der aktuellen Politik maßlos unterschätzt. Und dann kam auch noch Pech dazu.  
So hatte ich nicht geahnt wie paranoid die Welt als solche inzwischen geworden war. Oh natürlich, ich kannte Paranoia, jeder von uns dürfte mit ihr bereits das Vergnügen gehabt haben, wobei es für eine Weile wirklich ein Vergnügen sein konnte. Man ihr vieles nachsagen, aber nicht das sie wählerisch oder heikel wäre. Wer ihr zu nahe kommt, den nimmt sie sich und wenn du sehr viel Glück hast dann kannst du ihr entkommen ehe dein Hirn Sauerkraut geworden ist. Wenn sie dich umgarnt und dir ins Ohr raunt „Nur weil du weißt das alle hinter dir her sind, heißt es noch lange nicht, das du NICHT paranoid bist" - argh, ich erinner mich und werd noch heute dabei rot. Obwohl ich ihr entkommen konnte, eben so knapp ehe es in die Sauerkrautphase überging. Bei Ivan sah sie nur gelegentlich vorbei, manchmal hat Wahnsinn auch was vorteilhaftes: Solange du den hast schützt er vor anderen Wahnsinn und später bist du ziemlich immun – oder tot. Aber vermutlich brauchte sie Ivan auch nicht mehr, sie hatte einen festen Liebhaber gefunden und flüsterte dem nun schlimme Dinge ins Ohr. Über andere Länder, über nützlich und unnütze Länder, über Länder die besser verschwinden würden und über gute Gelegenheiten. Offenbar war ich eine gute Gelegenheit. Ungünstigerweise betraf diese Gelegenheit nicht mein Wohlergehen.  
„Ich faß mal eben zusammen," konstatierte Arthur nüchtern, „Auf der einen Seite stehen Gilberts alte Bosse, die sich von seinem Ableben versprechen, das sie über sein Land komplett frei nach ihren Gutdünken verfügen können und damit ein arbeitsames Land ohne jeglichen Anspruch haben – und auf der anderen Seite steht mein leider völlig verstandsfreier Bruder, der sich von Gilbert verspricht anhand einiger bisher nur in der Theorie existierender Experimente zu erforschen wie die Natur von uns wirklich aufgebaut ist, wobei er auf diese Weise schon halb Südamerika ins Chaos geworfen hat. Und Gilbert steht in der Mitte?"  
„Kommt so ungefähr hin," nickte Romano.  
„Für wen klingt das noch nach „Mindestens drei Nummern zu groß?" fauchte Arthur, mit ehrlichen Entsetzen – ich verstand ihn, wer erfährt schon gerne, das sich der Wahnsinn in der Familie festgesetzt hat.  
„Also auf der einen Seite der Rote Block, auf der anderen Seite Alfred, die selbsternannte Weltpolizei und in der Mitte ich?" Und in dem Augenblick packte mich ebenfalls der Wahnsinn. „Es KÖNNTE klappen, wisst ihr."  
„Es ist deine Beerdigung." Arthur saß da, als habe ihm jemand niedergeknüppelt. „Nein warte – womöglich bleibst du uns sogar erhalten – scheibchenweise in Formaldehyd eingelegt, in der Hinsicht ist mein Bruder sehr ordentlich. Vielleicht bewahrt er dein Hirn neben dem von Einstein auf, nur das der vorher die Gelegenheit hatte einfach so zu sterben, ehe sie sein Hirn entfernt haben!" Inzwischen hatte er sich in Rage geredet und jede Zurückhaltung abgelegt. Der Gentleman hatte sich verabschiedet und der tobende Krieger der in Felle gekleidet auf die Wikinger losstürmte um Schädel zu spalten tauchte auf. Ich mochte den irren Krieger, wusste aber, das er leider mir hier nicht helfen konnte.  
„Komm runter, noch bin ich weder eingelegt, noch in Scheibchen geschnitten." Zusammen mit Romano schaffte ich es den wild um sich fuchtelnden Arthur auf den nächsten Stuhl zu ziehen. „Und wenn es sich einrichten lässt, werde ich es vermeiden."  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung mit wem du dich anlegst," schnaufte Arthur und sah aus wie jemand, der soeben ein Stück seinen Glauben verloren hatte. Vermutlich wäre es mir an seiner Stelle ähnlich ergangen, einen kleinen Vorgeschmack davon hatte ich erhalten, als mir Ludwig eröffnete, das wir ab sofort die gewählte Regierung zu unterstützen haben, egal wie fragwürdig das ganze war. Und der hatte auch geglaubt er tue das richtige … oh Herr, bewahre mich vor Leuten, die fest im Glauben leben das richtige um jeden Preis zu tun und vor alkoholfreien Bier. Bei beiden kommt nie etwas gutes raus, auch wenn erst einmal vernünftig klingt.  
„Ich hab zwei Weltkriege gegen ihn gestanden und stehe seit 40 Jahren auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs," erwiderte ich, „Ich denke schon das ich eine gewisse Ahnung hab mit wem ich es zu tun hab. Die lassen mich zwar nicht wirklich oft raus, aber Russland ist nicht der Mond und auch nicht dahinter."  
„Aber Arthur hat Recht, es ist Alfred, niemand kann gegen Alfred gewinnen!" versicherte mir Romano niedergeschlagen. „Er ist DER HELD. Er gewinnt immer."  
„Tut er also?" Ich lachte trocken auf. „Alamo. Little Bighorn. Indochina. Ich bin durchaus willens diese Liste fortzusetzen, wenn er mich unbedingt drauf setzen will. Wäre nicht das erstemal das ich in den Heldenhintern trete."  
„Die Nacht oder die Preußen?" grinste Arthur schwach zurück. „Du hast recht, es könnte klappen. Du könntest aber auch scheußlich scheitern."  
„Dann scheitere ich scheußlich, aber im großen Stil," versprach ich, vielleicht ein klein bisschen zu großspurig, sogar für meine besonderen Verhältnisse. Ein Plan, ich würde nun wirklich einen guten Plan brauchen, sonst wäre dies der letzte Tanz den ich vorführte.  
Der Tanz mit der Weltkugel, ich hatte diese Szene immer geliebt, denn sie fing etwas ein, was ich immer getan hatte: Ich hatte einen Tanz mit etwas aufgeführt, das um einiges größer, mächtiger und gefährlicher war als ich. Der kleine laute Mann hatte nie begriffen, das man niemals derjenige bei diesem Tanz ist der zum Schluss führt, das am Ende man sich entweder höflich verbeugt und hofft das man noch einmal davon kommt oder überrollt wird.  
Für mich war es nicht die Weltkugel gewesen, obwohl die Metapher gut ins 20. Jahrhundert passte und ich jede Wette annehmen würde, das es für Alfred ganz genau dies war (den ich erkannte andere Tänzer mit den Augen eines der selbst süchtig ist), für mich war es der Tod gewesen. Nicht der Kerl mit dem keinen Fleisch auf den Knochen, mein Tod war die alte schöne Vorstellung, die schöne junge Frau mit der Sense in den Händen, die so bleich wie meine waren und den Augen die so schwarz waren wie mein rot. Mit dem Bild von Ritter, Tod und Teufel war ich groß geworden und jeder Krieger, der ehrlich ist weiß, das wir alle immer wieder zu ihr zurückkehren, solange bis sie uns holt, das schöne Fräulein Tod.  
Was nicht heißt das man es krampfhaft darauf anlegt. Jedesmal wenn wir entrinnen haben wir die Chance noch einmal mit ihr zu tanzen und selbst wenn wir hier und da mal eine Zeit des Friedens erleben, irgendwann hören wir die Pfeifen und Trommeln und ehe wir wissen was mit uns passiert liegen wir wieder in ihren Armen und lassen den Tanz erneut beginnen. Welche andere Liebe konnte dagegen bestehen? Es war berauschend, aber es machte verdammt einsam, denn niemand konnte dagegen konkurrieren.  
Deshalb hatte ich immer zugesehen, das Ludwig sich von bestimmten Aspekten des Krieges und des Kampfes tunlichst fernhielt. Reichte das einer von uns ein echtes Problem in dieser Hinsicht hatte.  
So hockte ich in dieser winzigen Osteria und schwitzte in der Sonne des Südens und hörte aus weiter, weiter Ferne eine Melodie, die nur ich allein hören konnte und die ich fürchtete und zugleich sehnlichst vermisst hatte.  
Verdammt.  
Wörtlich genommen.

Gute Pläne fallen nicht vom Himmel, du findest sie auch eher selten auf dem Grund einer Flasche, obwohl ich zugeben muss, das ich da ziemlich oft nach gesucht hab. Wenn es eine Muse für gute Pläne gibt, dann ist sie mit Abstand das faulste Geschöpf das mir je untergekommen ist – und da sind die Personifizierungen der Kontinentalplatten durchaus mit einberechnet. Gute Pläne sind rar und auf Befehl hin kommen sie schon gar nicht, man könnte sogar sagen, das gute Pläne verdammt viel von einem Anarchisten an sich haben. Manchmal kamen sie sehr überraschend, waren dann aber bombig.  
Autsch, das war ja mal wieder ein Beispiel, was sich auf dem Grund einer der Flaschen versteckt hatte, die wir zu dritt großzügig um uns verteilt hatten. Diente natürlich nur der Verteidigung – niemand hätte durch diesen Wald von leeren Glas kommen können ohne gewaltiges Klirren auszulösen. Meine tapferen Mitstreiter waren inzwischen nicht mehr bei der Sache – Arthur lag auf dem Tisch, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und schnarchte vor sich, einem Kater entgegen den er vermutlich als episch einstufen dürfte, zumal er Rotwein gar nicht gewöhnt war und Romano war vor einer Stunde „mal eben eine Stange in die Ecke stellen" gegangen, also entweder war er sehr wählerisch bei seinen Ecken oder es hatte etwas mit der niedlichen Bedienung zu tun, die seitdem auch spurlos verschwunden war.  
Leider war der Wirt weitaus weniger niedlich und schon etwas vom Zahn der Zeit angenagt, weshalb ich Abstand von dem kurzfristigen Plan namens „Noch einmal so richtig verstandfrei handeln, möglichst zusammen mit jemand anderen, ehe wichtige dazu erforderliche Teil weg sind" nahm und zu Plan B „Spaziergang am Strand entlang" überging. Noch fühlte ich mich ziemlich sicher, noch würde niemand wissen oder ahnen wo ich war und Ivan, der einzige der zumindestens theoretisch wusste wo ich sein könnte würde nichts sagen. An ihn trauten sich seine Leute nicht ran und selbst wenn Alfred es geschafft hätte den Eispalast zu stürmen, ich schätze Ivan war einer der wenigen der im direkten Kampf den Helden zurechtstutzen konnte. Oder der ihn einfach rauswarf, falls er nicht in Stimmung war.  
Vom Meer wehte eine frische Brise her, die nach Salz und Tang roch und über mir funkelten die Sterne des Südens. Die Hitze war verflogen, aber es war noch angenehm und nach einer Weile wurde mir klar, das ich versuchte mir diesen Moment einzuprägen. Herr Sonnenschein fürchtete also doch das er sich hier ein wenig übernommen haben könnte und wollte aus dem bisschen was noch blieb das mögliche rausholen.  
Andererseits war Herr Sonnenschein sehr betrunken und tendierte dazu bei diesen Gelegenheiten schwermütig zu werden. Auch wenn es Roderich niemals zugeben würde, die Sache mit dem Weltschmerz, die er so gerne für seine ureigenste Erfindung ausgibt, die hab ich schon gepflegt, da war er nur ein müdes glitzern im Auge des Römischen Reichs. Was mich wieder darauf brachte, das ich ganz schrecklich dringend Sex haben wollte und zwar nicht wie es Woody Allen mit seinen unsterblichen Worten ausgedrückt hatte mit „einer Person die ich wirklich liebe, mir selbst". (Woody Allen war auch Schuld daran das ich nicht mehr Wagner hören konnte ohne zu lachen oder wenigstens an Feliks zu denken – ohne es zu wissen hatte er DA genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Wagner hören, Polen überfallen war die Reinfolge gewesen)  
Als ich schon drauf und dran war die Sache mal wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, sah ich wie jemand den Strand herabschlenderte und zu meinem Entzücken war es nicht der ältliche Wirt, sondern Melpomene, die ich wirklich ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung welcher der alten Götter mir netterweise die Muse der Tragödie vorbei geschickt hatte oder ob sie angelockt durch mein Vorhaben von selbst kam, um meinen Geist zu befruchten, aber wir haben uns nicht sehr lange mit dem Vorgeplänkel aufgehalten und sind gleich zu dem Teil über gegangen, wo die Muse ihre göttlichen Gaben über einen verteilt … und ich denke den Rest könnt ihr euch auch selbst denken.

Mir ging es am anderen Morgen toll, obwohl ich alleine in den Dünen aufwachte. Melpomene hatte sich davon gemacht während ich schlief und eine Reihe guter Ideen dagelassen, das zweite ihrer Geschenke für das ich sehr dankbar war. Scheinbar vertrug ich den Roten Landwein besser als das verflixte Ale, denn bis auf ein leichtes ziehen im leeren Magen ging es mir prächtig.  
Arthur ging es grässlich und wer dachte, das es ihm schon bei dem ersten Besäufnis schlimm erwischt hatte, der musste nun sehen, wo der Unterschied zwischen Fegefeuer und Hölle war. „Das ist alles nix für mich," nuschelte er mit einem Gesicht, das mehr an boshafte Karikatur erinnerte, als an die Verkörperung Englands. „Will Bett. Eigenes Bett. Und will Nieselregen. Und Tee. Und Bett." Wesentlich mehr war er nicht bereit zu sagen, auch wenn er sich von Romano überreden ließ einen „vernünftigen Kaffee" zu trinken und dazu etwas an einem der süßen Teigstückchen zu knabbern, die Romano aus der nächsten Bar mitgebracht hatte.  
„Das ist nicht Kaffee, das ist Körperverletzung," beklagte sich ein sehr magenkrankes Vereinigtes Königreich, wobei ich nicht zustimmen konnte. Die dürre Plörre, dieser Blümchenkaffee den ich in England vorgesetzt bekommen hatte war kaum imstande den eigenen Organismus auch nur anzustubsen, geschweige denn zu wecken.  
„Und? Haben wir einen Plan?" erkundigte sich Romano interessiert, während ich meine Kraftreserven mit der Hilfe der Puddingteilchen neu auffüllte. Die Kombination aus süßen Hefeteig mit kleinen Stücken kandierter Früchte und der weiche, süßes Puddingcreme war eine echte Neuentdeckung in Sachen Frühstück.  
„Eventuell," was dank jeder Menge Hefteilchen nur sehr gedämpft rauskam, „Allerdings muss ich dazu noch – sagen wir, ich muss ein, zwei Sachen erkunden." Gespannte blickte mich ein waches Augenpaar und etwas verquollenes, zombiehaftes an. „In Rom."  
„Da kannst du diesmal aber die Bahn nehmen," verkündete Arthur und verzog sich mit dem Hinweis, er brauche seinen Schlaf, immerhin sei der eine vielbeschäftigte Nation, außerdem würde seine Abwesenheit irgendwann ganz bestimmt auffallen.  
„Bahn, eh?" Zweifelnd sah Romano dem davon wankenden Arthur nach. „Er kennt die italienische Bahn, oder?"  
„Eher nicht," mutmaßte ich. Mir selbst war die hiesige Bahn durchaus noch in Erinnerung und ich hatte so eine Ahnung das sich da nichts verbessert hatte. Immerhin hatte das ganze einen Vorteil, niemand würde je auf die Idee kommen, das ich ausgerechnet mit der italienischen Bahn auf der Flucht war.  
„Mit der Bahn also." Obwohl er ein glühender Verehrer seiner Heimat war, Romano war Realist genug um sich auszumalen welche Rute da über den Hintern gezogen wurde und sah mich mit den mir sattsam bekannten „Muss ich da unbedingt mitkommen" Blick an, den sie alle irgendwann aufsetzen. (Außer Ludwig).  
„Bring mich einfach nach Catania, das ich von da aus zur Fähre in Messina komme, den Rest schaffe ich schon. Ich kenne die Strecke schließlich."  
„Das mag sein Gilbert, aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, seit dem dritten Kreuzzug ist der eine oder andere Tag vergangen und manche Verkehrswege sehen heute ganz anders aus?" fragte er mit einem besorgten Blick. „Egal, ich werde dich wenigstens bis Messina selbst bringen, solange du unter meinen Schutz stehst kann dir da nicht viel passieren, aber sobald wie Messina und die Fähre erreicht haben musst du selbst sehen wie du klar kommst. Weiter reicht dieser Tage mein Einfluss nicht mehr."


	4. Bella Ciao

Als Romano angekündigt hatte wir würden den Wagen nehmen, weil er sich außerstande fühlte sich mit den Unabwägbarkeiten des in der Tat ein wenig unberechenbaren sizilianischen Bahnfahrplan zu belasten. Ich hatte mit einem Sportwagen gerechnet, nur eher mit einem aus heimischer Produktion. Das es einer aus der heimischen Produktion MEINER Heimat sein würde überraschte mich.

„Porsche Mano?" fragte ich mit milden Tadel in der Stimme, „Weiß dein Beichtvater davon?"

„Geschenk von deinem Bruder," murmelte er vor sich hin, aber ich verstand ihn. Wenn ich diesen Wagen so ansah, dann kam ich zu einem Schluss: Mein kleiner Bruder musste etwas richtig machen wenn solche Autos dabei rauskamen. Wir flogen mehr über die Küstenautobahn, als das wir fuhren, weshalb ich auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, als er vorschlug das wir auf halber Strecke nach Messina in Taromina eine kurze Rast einlegen sollten, tanken, etwas trinken, die Beine vertreten.

Wir hielten bei einer Tankstelle etwas vor der eigentlichen Stadt und während Romano auftankte, machte ich einige Schritte in die allgegenwärtige Maccia hinein, noch etwas an dem herb würzigen Geruch der Insel schnuppern, als ich diesen kleinen Stich spürte, wie von einer Pferdebremse, die hier zuhauf rumschwirrten und noch bevor ich kratzen konnte wurde es schlagartig Nacht. Meine Knie gaben nach und während ich fiel ging mir durch den Kopf, das die Pferdebremse womöglich gar keine war …

Streitende Stimmen, die sich in einer Sprache stritten die bei genauen hinhören als eine Art italienisch entpuppte. Irgendein sizilianischer Lokaldialekt in dem sich die Leute gegenseitig anbrüllten, was hieß, das es eventuell doch weniger als die drei Dutzend waren nach denen es sich grob geschätzt anhörte, die sich da verbal bearbeiteten. Ich versuchte die Augen aufzumachen, aber jemand hatte sie mir verbunden, was mich nicht wirklich überraschte. Bei dem Versuch die Hände zu bewegen merkte ich, das man mich an einen eher unbequemen Holzstuhl gefesselt hatte und zwar ausgesprochen fachmännisch. Gut, ich hatte es in solchen Fällen immer schon lieber mit Profis, als mit Amateuren zu tun gehabt. Amateure neigen zu Überreaktionen, merkwürdigen Praktiken und haben meistens nicht die geringste Ahnung davon wie man jemanden fachgerechten fixiert, ohne zu riskieren das die Durchblutung bei draufgeht.

„Ist er endlich wach? Mir geht diese Warterei auf den Sack!" knurrte jemand in meiner Nähe, der nach kurzen Geduldsfaden klang. „Wer ist überhaupt auf die verschissene Idee mit dem Betäubungsgewehr gekommen?"

„Knüppel über den Kopf führt dauerhaft einfach zu zuvielen Ausfällen und EWIG lassen sich die Ausfälle auch nicht in der nächsten Gola verstecken," hörte ich eine andere, leicht verschnupfte Stimme sagen, die mich an vage an Roderich erinnerte. Ich tippte auf jemanden aus guten Haus, der da in was rein geraten war – was bei mir ein Befürchtung aufkeimen ließ.

„Pistole an Kopf hätte es auch getan," schnaufte der Mann ohne Geduld, was aber mehrfach von höhnischen Gelächter quittiert wurde.

„Oh ja, ganz klasse Idee, du hast den Steckbrief gelesen – der Kerl ist ein verfickter Profi und den willst DU mit einer Pistole beeindrucken?" He, es ist nicht so das ich Pistolen, die mir direkt gegen den Kopf gedrückt werden unbeeindruckend finde, ich bin da gar nicht so.

„Ach ja, der Steckbrief, also so bei Licht betrachtet: haben wir den richtigen erwischt? Besonders beeindruckend find ICH den da NICHT!" Womit der Kerl ohne Geduld meine Sympathie komplett verscherzt hatte. Was fand der an mir nicht beeindruckend? „Das ist doch nur ein dürrer, bleicher Freak." Also jetzt wurde es langsam üble Nachrede. Dürr war ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich war nur nicht massig, sondern sehnig. Und wach, was ich durch leises stöhnen nun auch anzeigte, ehe ich noch mehr Nettigkeiten über mich hörte oder die noch auf Ideen kamen.

„Der ist wach!" quiekte ein noch unbekannte Stimme hektisch auf. „Schnell, ehe er uns alle erkennt und-"

„Rizzo du Arsch, der hat eine Binde über den Augen, der erkennt niemanden. Höchstens dich an deinem Gequieke und dem penetranten Geruch von eingepissten Hosen."

„Jetzt kennt er meinen Namen und wir sind alle am Arsch," heulte das Elend names Rizzo und ich fing an zu verstehen, was ihn so beliebt machte.

„Nein nur du bist am Arsch," spottete ein anderer und mir fing an das ganze zu dumm zu werden.

„Wo bin ich?" ist immer eine gute Einleitung, wenn man nicht durchblicken lassen will, das man die laufende Unterhaltung schon eine Weile verfolgt, zudem kann man diese Worte schön stöhnen, als ob man wirklich schwer angeschlagen sei.

„Du Arschloch," schnauzte mich der Mann ohne Geduld an, „Du bist Geisel der Brigate Rosse."

Das war doch nicht zu fassen, da flüchtete man um die halbe Welt um ein paar mordgierigen Kommunisten zu entgehen – und wird von den verfickten Roten Brigaden eingefangen! Abgesehen davon, was dachten die eigentlich in welchem Jahrzehnt wir lebten? Linksterrorismus war doch schon längst komplett aus der Mode?

„Ich bin was?!" Mühsam schluckte ich eine Flut an Flüchen runter, die mich auch nicht weiter gebracht hätten und die Lage nur unnötig zugespitzt hätten. Ich hatte durchaus nichts dagegen die Lage für meine Zwecke zu eskalieren zu lassen, aber ohne Not wollte ich niemanden verärgern, der mitten in den achtziger Jahren noch ernsthaft an den Sieg des Kommunismus glaubten. Mit galoppierenden Wahnsinn kannte ich mich aus, da musste man mit Fingerspitzengefühl vorgehen. „Was denkt ihr völlig verblödeten Vollpfosten eigentlich wen ihr euch eingesammelt habt oder habt ihr einfach solange den Fingern in den Hintern gesteckt bis das jucken aufhörte und dann den erstbesten gekrallt?!" Jajaja, Fingerspitzengefühl – ich hatte einige harte Tage hinter mir und das war doch nun wirklich die Höhe!

Auch wenn ich nichts sehen konnte, ich spürte das ein Hauch von Eindruck durch den Raum schwebte, offenbar hatte ich im Ansatz den richtigen Ton getroffen.

„Natürlich wissen wir wer du bist!" schnauzte der Mann ohne Geduld mich an, der offenbar das größte Großmaul der Truppe war, „Du bist ein Vertreter der faschistischen Ausbeuterklasse, auf den ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt wurde, damit er für seine Verbrechen am internationalen Proletariat zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden kann!" Ähm, das brachte mich jetzt ganz leicht in Verlegenheit, weil: Historisch gesehen lagen die ja nicht so zur Gänze daneben, aber eine Frechheit war es trotzdem.

„Wer hat denn diesen Bullshit verzapft?!" brüllte ich meiner besten großer, böser Wolf Stimme los, „Und nehmt mir endlich diese verfickte Augenbinde ab oder entschließt euch mich zu erschießen, aber ich werd nicht hier im Dunkeln rumhocken, ist das klar!" Innerlich tippte ich mir auf die Schulter und erinnerte mich daran „Nicht den Leuten auch noch Vorschläge die zum überraschenden Ableben führen können ins Gesicht brüllen", da entfernten sie doch glatt wirklich die Binde und ich blinzelte meine Entführer an.

„Brigate Rosse, eh?" schluckte ich nachdem mir klar wurde was da vor mir stand, „Junjorfraktion, oder?" Wer immer da auch mich entführt hatte, wenigstens zwei von denen rasierten sich ja noch nicht einmal! Ich kam hochoffiziell übel verarscht vor.

„Wir sind wahre Partisanen gegen des faschistische System," schnaufte der Kerl ohne Geduld, der in der Tat einer der wenigen war der alt genug für diese Nummer hier aussah. Mit etwas Glück und dem Versprechen beim nächstenmal seinen Ausweis vorzuzeigen würde er vielleicht sogar in einer Kneipe ein Bier serviert bekommen.

„Hör mal Signorio," fauchte ich ihn ungehalten an, „Ich hab echte Partisanen erlebt und die hätte dich nicht einmal als zweites Frühstück in Betracht gezogen. Und wenn du nicht willst, das deine Zähne und du ab demnächst getrennte Wege einschlagen, dann hör gefälligst mit diesem Politikschwachsinn auf, den kauft dir doch keiner ab!" Gut, blieb die Frage wie ich an die Zähne rankommen sollte, denn wer immer mich auch vertäut hatte hatte wenigstens gewusst was er tat, aber ich war sauer, in Fahrt und die ganze Sache brachte mich auf einfach einer grundlegenden Ebene auf. Denn ich HATTE die echten Partisanen erlebt und unter uns: Seitdem wusste ich was wir an Feli und sogar an Romano hatten zu schätzen. Um es einmal so zu sagen, es war nicht grad meine stolzeste Stunde, als ich meine Uniform gegen ein paar alte Hosen und eine Schafffelljacke eintauschte und steif und fest behauptete ich sei Umberto Testapecora aus Buonvicino und wollte meinen Cousin dritten Grades besuchen und hätte wirklich gar keine Ahnung wer dieser Lupo Bianco sein solle und im übrigen sind die roten Augen nur eine böse Reizung … nicht meine stolzeste Stunde, aber immerhin bin ICH nicht auf dem Marktplatz gehängt worden und jeder durfte dann die Leiche noch mal treten. Obwohl, damals wie heute: Die Idee hatte was, muss bloß den richtigen treffen, was keinesfalls ich bin.

„Ach wirklich?" Aus dem Hintergrund trat ein Junge vor, der mich schnell leise werden ließ. Hätte ich nur sein aussehen beurteilen sollen, hätte ich gesagt er kann kaum älter als vierzehn, fünfzehn sein, aber etwas in der ganzen Art sagte mir, das er älter war. Erheblich älter. Sah ganz hübsch aus, aber er hatte die totesten Augen die ich je bei etwas sah das geatmet hat. Nicht einmal Wahnsinn flackerte dort auf, mit Wahnsinn konnte ich umgehen, das hatte ich nun wirklich gelernt, aber wie behandelt man ein Wesen das toter als der Mond ist und einen trotzdem mit unguten Interesse ansieht?

„Ohne Hände? Stell ich mir schwer vor."

„Zutreten?" schlug ich vor, obwohl alles in mir mich selbst anbrüllte bloß den Mund zu halten. Leider hat mein Mundwerk schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen mein Verderben zu sein und lässt sich so schnell nicht schließen.

Der Junge sah mich mit seinen Reptilienblick an und lächelte, schmal und ohne jeden Humor. „Rechts oder links?" Diesmal kniff ich meine Lippen zusammen, so fest es ging und starrte zurück. Das hörte sich nach etwas an, was mir unmöglich gefallen würde.

„Ich denke, links wäre angemessen," lächelte er schließlich und schoss.

Ein brennender Schmerz jagte dicht über meinem Knie durch den Oberschenkel und halb aus Schreck, halb aus Schmerz schrie ich auf. Mein Blut sprudelte aus der weit aufgerissenen Wunde und floß über die Hose auf den dreckigen Boden. Es war bestimmt fast zehn Jahre her, das ich zuletzt angeschossen worden war und damals hatte ich wenigstens gewusst weshalb. Das hier war die reine Schikane und der kleine Mistkerl wusste das ich es wusste. Nur zugerne hätte ich ihm noch etwas an den Kopf geworfen, bevorzugt etwas schweres aus Gußeisen, aber auch ein Worte hätten mir schon gereicht, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte angestrengt zurück. Bis er sich umdrehte und zu seinen Mitstreitern sagt „Das ist der richtige. Macht ihn für den Transport bereit. Und unternehmt etwas gegen diese Sauerei." Dann verschwand er wieder und ließ uns zurück, beklommen sahen wir uns gegenseitig an, denn seinen eigenen Leuten machte dieser Typ die gleiche Scheißangst wie mir.

Das Jüngelchen erbarmte sich schließlich und legte mir einen recht soliden Verband an. „Pfadfinder," murmelte er auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Daher auch die Knoten und so."

„Sehr fachmännisch," ächzte ich, mir ging es wirklich nicht gut, „Aber wie im Namen des Heiligen Luigi von Gonzaga kommt man von den Pfadfindern zur Brigate Rosse?!"

„IchdachteichrettedieWeltundso," nuschelte der Pfadfinder auf dem Pfad zur Hölle vor sich hin und ich konnte mir ungefähr vorstellen was da alles schief gelaufen war. Verführbare Jugend und radikale politische Ideen, leider eine Kombination die nicht nur gut zusammen passt, sondern auch noch direkt aus der Hölle kommt. Zu etwas guten führt das nie und ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Vermutlich genau deshalb taten mir diese armen jungen Trottel auch leid, mehr als ich mir selbst und mein geschundenes Bein.

„Das die Idee nicht ganz so gut ist dir inzwischen aufgefallen?" hakte ich mit leicht zusammengepressten Zähnen nach, denn der Verband linderte leider die Schmerzen nur unwesentlich, hinderte mich aber erfolgreich daran einfach aufzuspringen und es mit kopfloser Flucht zu Fuß zu versuchen, als mir der Pfadfinder die Fesseln abnahm, um nicht auch noch den Stuhl mitnehmen zu müssen. (Kopflose Flucht zu Fuß ist eine weitgehend unterschätzte Strategie, die viel öfter zum Erfolg führt als knifflige Fluchtpläne. Wenn man selbst nicht die geringste Ahnung hat wohin man als nächstes rennen wird, woher soll es denn der Gegner wissen?)

„Die Idee ist gut!" verteidigte sich zornig der Pfadfinder und machte sich daran mir wieder die Hände zu fesseln, offenbar traute man mir so gar nicht. „Die Umsetzung ist blöd gelaufen, aber die Idee an sich ist gut."

„Was? Leute entführen und -" An der Stelle wurde mir erst bewusst, das ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte was mit mir passieren sollte. „Also harmlose Leute-"

„Scusi, aber DU willst jetzt nicht wirklich sagen, du bist harmlos?" Niemand der so jung ist, sollte so sarkastisch werden dürfen wie der kleine Pfadfinder vor mir. „Ich hab das eine und andere mitbekommen und ich weiß wer du bist." Nun, da hab ich kein großes Geheimnis draus gemacht.

„WAS du bist," fuhr er fort, „Also tu nicht so, als wärst du Sankt Unschuld vom Blut des Lamms. Du BIST ein übler Faschist und wenn es nach mir ging würde man dich für deine Verbrechen im letzten Krieg noch heute vor Gericht zerren, aber das würde leider ein paar Fragen aufwerfen, die nur sehr schwer zu beantworten wären."

Oh. Mist. Mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit sah ich mir den Pfadfinder noch einmal genau an, diesmal in Hinsicht auf familiäre Ähnlichkeiten. Auch wenn es nicht üblich ist, einige von uns haben selbst für einen Anstieg der Bevölkerung gesorgt, aber der Pfadfinder weckte keine bekannten Erinnerungen in mir.

„Du bist keiner von Romanos …?" versuchte ich es vorsichtig und erntet einen empörten Blick.

„Nein." Es war ein sehr kategorisches Nein, das deutlich sagte „Hör auf zu fragen, Antworten bekommst du sowieso nicht, aber ein paar auf die Fresse sind durchaus drinn". Also war ich armer Tor genauso schlau wie eben zuvor.

„Darf ich wenigstens erfahren wem ich in den Rachen geschoben werde?" versuchte ich einen neuen Anlauf, ein Punkt der mir durchaus auf den Nägeln brannte. Zurück in den Osten, was immerhin relativ kurz und vergleichsweise schmerzlos vonstatten gehen würde oder als Versuchskaninchen ab über den großen Teich, mit weiß-die-Hölle für Folgen. Wirklich, ich hätte schon sehr gerne gewusst was mir blühte, damit ich mich entscheiden konnte ob ich es mit einigen letzten verzweifelten Stoßgebeten versuchen sollte der gleich zum Verfluchen überzugehen.

„Wirst du schon noch früh genug sehen," erwiderte der Pfadfinder unwirsch und drehte sich rasch weg. Trotzdem sah ich noch den Anflug von Röte in seinem Gesicht, er wusste es also auch nicht, hatte aber so seine Vermutungen. Die ihm peinlich waren, also ging es doch nicht vor ein gutes, kommunistisches Komitee um über meine Sünden zu urteilen, sondern ich wurde ganz profan (vermutlich für ein nettes Sümmchen) an Arthurs Bruder verkauft, dessen Abneigung gegen Menschenhandel den eigenen nicht mit einschloss.

„Tolle rote Brigaden seid ihr, wirklich," schnaufte ich und dies schnaufen kam von Herzen. Früher oder später musste ja jemand es denen sagen was für ein trauriger Verein von fehlgeleiteten Spinnern sie waren, „Die reine Lehre predigen, aber mit Dollars verwässern, also wenn das der olle Marx geahnt hätte, der hätte noch ein extra Kapitel nur für Pfeifen wie euch geschrieben. Oder ist das jetzt eine ganz spezielle Version der Enteignung der Enteigner, die ich nicht kapiere?"

„Was weißt DU schon von Marx?!" fauchte mich der kleine Pfadfinder an und bewies damit einen bemerkenswerten Mangel an Geschichtsbewusstsein.

„Ich-" Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag und betäubte mich fast. Seit Jahren hatten nicht mehr einen solch starken Flash gehabt, der mir die Gurgel abschnürte und die Tränen in die Augen treiben wollte (wollte, nicht tat, ganz so fertig war ich dann doch noch nicht). Hochsommer und eine junge Frau, die so hübsch war, das eine ganze Stadt sie für eine verzauberte Prinzessin halten wollte. „Jenny," flüsterte ich benommen, dann kippte ich um und rauschte ungebremst auf den staubigen Boden dieses Schuppens auf.


	5. No Man s Land

Never feeling anything, anything at all  
Never no fire, never no passion  
In no man's land the days are long  
(No man´s Land/ New Model Army)

Blutverlust kann auch einem erstaunlichen und unter gewöhnlichen Umständen fast unbesiegbaren Körper wie dem meinen böse Streiche spielen. Das ist wenigstens die rationelle Erklärung dafür das ich plötzlich der Länge nach umgefallen war und vorher noch ein paar Traumblasen vor meinen verwirrten, halb blutleeren Hirn habe herum tanzen sehen. Lange war ich nicht weg, denn als ich die Augen aufmachte stand der Pfadfinder vor mir und machte einen überforderten Eindruck.  
„Wasser?" krächzte ich, „Irgendwas zum trinken?"  
„Ich – ich – ich," stotterte der Kleine und da sagen die Leute ICH sei egozentrisch.  
„Entweder Wasser oder Kopfschuss," schnauzte ich ihn an und diesmal meinte ich es auch so. Mir war speiübel, mein Kopf dröhnte, die Kehle brannte, in meinem Oberschenkel veranstalteten die Feuerwürmer ihr Burn Em Down Festival der besonders glühenden Schmerzen (das restliche Bein zeigte sich solidarisch und verkrampfte einfach mal alle Muskeln ... ich bin ein großer Anhänger von Generalstreiks im eigenen Körper), meine Zukunftsaussichten sahen beschissen aus und das sogar mit Auswahl! Und alles in allem hatte ich einfach die Nase voll. Unter dem Einsatz von beachtlichen artistischen Fähigkeiten schaffte ich es sogar mich auf meinen Hintern zu setzen und starrte den Jungen finster an.  
„Was nun? Krieg ich Wasser?" schnaufte ich sauer. Mehr als stumm mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte der Junge nicht. Offenbar war er in Sachen Geiselnahme noch Anfänger, denn wenn ihn schon dieses bisschen Blut aus der Fassung brachte, was passierte denn erst, wenn nach guter alter sizilianischen Tradition angefangen wurde als Zahlungsaufforderungen Teile der Geisel zum Empfänger zu schicken?  
„Krieg ich dann wenigsten den Kopfschuss?" Er wurde noch ein bisschen blasser und bekam einen gewissen Stich ins grünliche und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Es war frustrierend, nichts bekam man hier.  
„Hör auf den Jungen zu terrorisieren," tadelte die kalte Stimme von dem kalten Fisch ausgerechnet mich, „Und du hol ihm Wasser." Erleichtert abhauen zu können verschwand der Pfadfinder aus dem Schuppen und ich bezweifelte das wir den wiedersahen. Das ich den wiedersah, denn wie sich die Dinge entwickelten wurde diese Entführung mehr und mehr zu meiner Abschiedstournee.  
„Dann ist die Entscheidung also zugunsten der Fraktion Kopf mit Körper dran ausgefallen," bemerkte ich müde. Ich hing an meinem Leben, wirklich, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust noch einmal jahrelang festzusitzen, die meiste Zeit den Tod vor Augen und völlig unnötige Schmerzen erdulden zu müssen. Nicht noch einmal komplett von der Gnade eines anderen abhängig zu sein, nicht schon wieder sich hilflos, mickrig und schwach vorkommen.  
„Du bist klüger, als beschrieben." Die toten Augen des Jungen musterten mich gründlicher als mir lieb war. „Aber ich nehme an, das passiert öfter."  
„Nicht sehr oft." Den meisten entging völlig wenn ich etwas schlaues tat und für gewöhnlich war es mir sogar ganz recht. Zugegeben, diese Ich-nur-dummes-Soldat Attitüde die ich gerne an den Tag legte war oft zu dick aufgetragen und die mich besser kannten wussten auch, das ich im Kopf nicht nur Grütze in Bier aufgeweicht hatte, aber was brachten mir Grabreden über meinen brillanten Verstand?  
Dieser wunderbare Verstand, der zu vernagelt gewesen war um sofort den kalten Fisch als das zu erkennen was er war – vielleicht sollte ich mich beim lospreisen meines Kopfs doch auf die offensichtlichen Äußerlichkeiten verlassen. (Ich mochte mein Aussehen, war mir aber bewusst, das dies immer eine Frage des persönlichen Geschmacks war. Manche hatten einfach keinen.)  
Mir stand ein Land gegenüber, wenn auch ein sehr junges.

„Wie alt bist du?" Das Alter eines Landes zu schätzen war sogut wie unmöglich, auch wenn es ein paar wenige Anhaltspunkte gab. Normalerweise, aber an diesem Jungen war nicht sehr viel normales. Emotionslos verzog er den Mund zu einer Art „Lächeln nach Diagramm" und zog mich grob in die Höhe.  
„Alt genug," versicherte er und zog mich am Arm haltend mit nach draußen, wo ein uralter Fiat Transporter stand, mit dem vermutlich schon seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren der Sieg des Proletariats vorangetrieben wurde. Diese Rostlaube wurde mehr vom festen Glauben ihrer Besitzer zusammengehalten und der Tatsache, das sie vermutlich zuletzt gewaschen worden war, als Ulbricht mir noch auf den Sack ging. Fest verkrusteter Dreck, härter als Stahl bedeckte das ganze ehemals hellgraue Gebilde, dessen Scheiben derart zugestaubt waren, das man sich glatt die Schutzfolie sparen konnte, niemand konnte von außen sehen was da im Inneren vor sich ging.  
Bisher hatte ich es ja nur mit der Welpenbrigade zu tun bekommen, aber der Fahrer war ganz klar kein Welpe, sondern ein rundlicher Kerl mit Halbglatze unter dem Castro-Käppi und einem wild wuchernden Vollbart, durch dessen schwarz sich ganz schön viel Silber durchzog. Das wird also aus alten Revolutionären dachte ich mir, sie werden zum Fahrdienst verdonnert.

Etwas benommen und noch immer durstig hockte ich auf dem sensationell verdreckten Blechboden des Fiats, während der kalte Fisch auf einer klapprigen, verschlissenen Rückbank saß, die leicht quietschend in ihrer Verankerung herumrutschte und mich urverwandt anglotzte.  
„Du bist wie ich," sagte ich schließlich, nachdem ich bestimmt zehn Minuten lang meinen Kopf gemartert hatte, wie ich DIESE Unterhaltung am besten anfange. „Aber irgendwas stimmt mit dir nicht." Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hab ich viele von uns gesehen, aber selten jemanden der derart … tot wirkte. Selbst Länder die schon im sterben lagen hatten mehr an Leben in sich gehabt als dieser Junge und das machte mich nervös. Verdammt, ich hatte Geister erlebt die lebendiger waren – also, was war verkehrt mit diesem Fast-noch-Kind?  
„Ja," nickte der Junge, „Und nein."  
„Du bist ein Land das Politiker ist?" schlug ich vor. Nur Politiker brachten es fertig ein und dieselbe Frage sowohl mit „Ja", als auch mit „Nein" zu beantworten. Wieder bekam ich dieses dürre grinsen zu sehen, ehe er nach meinem Oberarm griff und mit einem eisenharten Druck meine Muskeln schmerzhaft lähmte.  
„Ich bin ein Land," lächelte er, „Ein freies Land, denn meine Gönner befreiten mich von der Geografie und machten mich so stark und überlegen und frei." Und, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf: Völlig wahnsinnig, mit einem Hang zu pathetischen Klischee. Auf die denkbar schlimmste Art, der kalte, klare Wahnsinn, der als Rationalität daherkommt.  
Wenn der kalte Fisch unsere Zukunft war, dann sah ich zappenduster und zwar nicht nur für meine eigene Art. Wer und was er wirklich war oder gewesen war wusste der Fisch nicht und ich hatte gar keine Vorstellung was die mit ihm angestellt hatten, denn um ein Land von einer Geografie zu entfremden sind Maßnahmen notwendig, die mit „drastisch" kaum zureichend umschrieben sind. Um es einmal so zu sagen: Sogar jetzt noch, nach vier Jahrzehnten der räumlichen Trennung von meinem anderen Teil bin ich trotzdem noch mit meinem Land verbunden, in etwa wie ein sehr altes Ehepaar, das sich zwar aus dem Weg geht, aber bei dem reinen Gedanken an Scheidung den Fragesteller anblicken würde, als sei er soeben komplett übergeschnappt. Manche von uns überlebten sogar die Auflösung des Staates, weil sie tief im Inneren ihres Landes verankert waren, etwas von dem ich vermute, das es mit mir geschehen war.  
Das aber ein Land ohne Land leben konnte, das war mir neu und ich fand es gruselig.

Wir fuhren auf knochenzermürbenden Buckelpisten in dieser Schrottkarre ohne nennenswerte Stoßdämpfer stundenlang dahin, während der kalte Fisch mich schweigend betrachtete, unserer Fahrer lauthals Lucio Dalla mitsang und ich langsam mich dem Tor zur Hölle nährte, denn ich ließ so nach und nach alle Hoffnung fahren. Es war einer jener Augenblicke im Leben, wo sich hinlegen und einfach sterben als eine echte Option erschien. Ein galleschwarzer Abgrund, in dem ich unaufhaltsam und unerbittlich versackte.  
Was hatte ich schon zu erwarten? Mochte sein, das ich mal eine großartige Nation gewesen war, vermutlich die beste die man je gesehen hatte, aber das war alles in allem eine ganze Weile her und dieses Jahrhundert war zu mir alles andere als nett gewesen. Im Krieg die Hucke voll zu bekommen war nie ein Problem für mich gewesen, aber dieses rumgeschubse, dieses Leben am Gängelband, dieses unsägliche „Tue was wir dir sagen, sonst bekommst du unseren Stiefel in die Fresse" - ich hatte es so unendlich satt und ertappte mich dabei wie ich eine alte Melodie aus ebenfalls schweren Tagen summte. Damals waren wir pleite, verschuldet,hungrig, abgerissen und soweit es mich betrifft von allen und jeden schwer enttäuscht gewesen und wurde etwas radikaler, als es mir gut tat. Zwar hatte Ludwig sein Bestes versucht um zu verhindern, das ich noch mehr anrichtete, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet und irgendwann muss wohl der Wahnsinn ansteckend geworden sein. Dabei war mein Wahnsinn am Anfang von einer Sorte gewesen, die mir später keiner abnehmen wollte, als ich die rote Fahne gegen eine schwarze Uniform getauscht hatte, was definitiv das schlechteste Geschäft war, aus das ich mich je eingelassen habe. Was soll ich sagen? Ohne ganz alte Geschichten aufwärmen zu wollen, mir wäre es halt damals lieber gewesen die Sache komplett auf dem Schlachtfeld auszutragen. Später ging mir selbst auf, das diese Einstellung uns alle überhaupt erst in den nächsten Ärger getrieben hatte, aber eine Weile war ich einfach nur wütend und wenn ich schon rot sah – so meine brillanter Gedankengang – dann richtig.  
„Und weil der Mensch ein Mensch ist, d'rum braucht er was zu fressen, bitte sehr," murmelte ich, ganz in schmerzhafte alte Erinnerungen versunken, ohne zu merken das ich die Worte nicht nur im Kopf sang. Erst als der kalte Fisch mich mit der Kappe seiner schweren Stiefel anstieß merkte ich es.  
„Alte Nazigesänge?!" fauchte er mich an, „Halt besser die Klappe!"  
Herrje, als ob alle Märsche der Welt ausschließlich von alten Nazis stammen! Meine alte Aufsässigkeit kam zurückgekrochen und ließ mich halblaut weiter singen: „Es macht ihm ein Geschwätz nicht satt, das schafft kein Fressen her." Dabei sah ich dem Fisch in die toten Augen, die nun in einem wütend werdenden Gesicht steckten und missbilligend auf mich runtersahen.  
„Was soll das werden? Gute alte Zeiten beschwören?" höhnte er und hatte nicht einmal Unrecht. Ich machte mir selbst Mut damit.  
„D'rum links, zwo, drei, drum links, zwo, drei ..."  
Der Schlag kam fast aus dem Nichts und ließ mir die Ohren klingeln. „Du sollst doch still sein Nazischwein," herrschte mit ausgerechnet der Typ ab, der diese Rolle selbst gar nicht so schlecht ausgefüllt hätte. Was aber nur meine alte Theorie bestätigte, das Gewalt gegen andere, die bevorzugt nicht in der Lage zur Gegenwehr sind, keine Frage der politischen Ausrichtung ist, sondern eine des persönlichen Wunsches ein Arschloch zu sein.  
Der Fisch hatte nicht nur den Wunsch, er war eines. Mit den Händen hielt er sich an den vom Zeitzahn angenagten Verstrebungen des Transporters fest und drückte mir die schwere Sohle ins Gesicht, bis ich nachgeben musste und fast durch die Wand durchgedrückt wurde. Meine Wange wurde schmerzhaft gegen die Wand gedrückt, bis es ihm nach einigen für mich endlosen Minuten selbst zu unbequem wurde und er nochmal mit Nachdruck zuquetschte, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück setzte."  
„Und weil der Mensch ein Mensch ist, drum hat er Stiefel im Gesicht nicht gern!" zischte ich, nicht mehr ganz im Takt, aber wie ich fand mit einer gewissen Berechtigung, „Er will unter sich keinen Sklaven sehn und über sich keinen Herrn … d´rum links eins zwo drei …"  
Ein schwaches Grinsen setzte sich in meinen zerschwitzten Gesicht fest und wurde langsam breiter. Sehr viel mehr hatte ich dem Fisch nicht entgegen zu setzen, als mein Grinsen und ein längst in Vergessenheit geratenes Kampflied, aber trotzdem wirkte es. Keine Ahnung welchen und wie, aber irgendeinen Nerv traf ich bei ihm und wenn ich schon einmal soviel Erfolg vorweisen kann, dann bohre ich doch gleich weiter. Einem alten Gerücht zufolge nannten mich die Wichtelvölker meiner Heimat „Kalawuka" was soviel wie „Nervensäge" hieß, eine Information die ich mit einer gewissen Vorsicht behandelte, denn der einzige von uns der zuverlässig Wichtel sah war Arthur und den hielt ich nun wieder in solchen Dingen für nicht ganz zuverlässig … aber es hätte gepasst.  
„Mir deine Nazibeschwö-"  
„Sag mal, du hast auch nur diese eine Platte, was?" unterbrach ich den Fisch, inzwischen selbst nicht wenig angepisst. „Weißt du, ich weiß gar nicht wieso alle immer denken, das wir Länder jeden politischen Unfug mitmachen den unsere Regierenden veranstalten," knurrte ich zurück, denn mir ging der Nazivorwurf inzwischen sehr auf die Nerven.  
„Ich hab Fotos gesehen. Und Filme. Du warst einer."  
„Ich hatte die Uniform an," räumte ich ein, „Ich hab im Leben eine Menge Uniformen getragen, nicht alle mit dergleichen Begeisterung."  
„Du warst das Land, du hättest mit guten Beispiel voran gehen müssen." Oh dämliche Jugend, die immer meint man müsse nur stark und unnachgiebig zu den eigenen Überzeugungen stehen, dann würden die Kugeln schon an einem abprallen oder man wenigstens ehrenvoll abtreten. Meiner Erfahrung nach passiert genau das nicht, dafür schnappen sie deinen kleinen Bruder und halten euch die Knarren an den Kopf und sagen dir „Willst du das wir ein paar Löcher in dich schießen?". Tja, wenn es nur um einen selbst geht (und man eh tendenziell lebensmüde ist) ist es leicht gesagt „Schieß doch Bulle.". Aber dann siehst du wie sie die Knarre an den Kopf von deinem Bruder halten, der wirklich nur versuchte es allen Recht zu machen und dir wird klar, das dir deine Prinzipien auf einen Schlag nicht mehr so wichtig sind und du sagst zu allem Ja und Amen … und damit ist der erste Schritt getan und du bist auf dem Weg zur Hölle.

Das schöne an Märschen ist, sie haben alle diesen gleichen Rhythmus.  
Das wunderbare an jungen Idealisten jeder Art ist, das sie nicht unbedingt daran denken ihre bösen, alten Gefangenen mit jener Art von hochparanoider Gründlichkeit zu durchsuchen, die jemand wie Arthur oder Ivan an den Tag gelegt hätte. Oder ich selbst.  
Das praktische an Buckelpisten und uralten Transportern ist, das es nicht einmal einem kalten Fisch auffällt, wenn du nach und nach deine Fesseln rumsägst, mit dem Minidraht der in deine Armbanduhr eingebaut ist, weil es einer der Techniker für rasend komisch gehalten hatte in eine Sovjetuhr mit 24 Stundeanzeige ein James Bond Spielzeug einzubauen.  
Leise summte ich weiter vor mich hin.  
„... und ein zwo drei und eins zwo drei ..." Sollte der Fisch doch denken was er wollte.  
„Hör mit dem Gesumme auf!" herrschte er mich an.  
„... hat er Stiefel im Gesicht nicht gern ..." murmelte ich nochmals leise, aber hörbar vor mich her.  
„HÖR AUF ODER ICH TRET DICH ZU KLUMP!" Oha, die Nerven des Fischs lagen aber um einiges näher an der Oberfläche als ich zu hoffen gewagt hätte.  
„ … und eins zwo drei und eins zwo drei ..."  
Der Fisch sprang mit einem erbosten kreischen auf mich zu und noch im Sprung wurde ihm klar, das er in meine Faust hinein sprang, welche sich (für ihn) doch recht überraschend nicht mehr auf Höhe meines Hinters befand, sondern nach vorne in seine Richtung schnellte, seine Nase zerquetschte und ihn heftig zur Seite wischte, während die andere Hand nach seiner Pistole griff. Einen Moment lang rangen wir stumm und keuchend um den Besitz der Waffe, dann löste sich ein Schuss und in einer kurzen Schrecksekunde lockerte er seinen Klammergriff um die Waffe, die ich ihm entreißen konnte, während ich ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an die Wand des Transporters schleuderte, wo er benommen zusammensackte. Benommen genug um den Tritt nicht kommen zu sehen, der ihm in den nächsten Tagen einige frohe Stunden bescheren dürfte, wenn er vorm Pinkelbecken stand und sich wünschte, er könnte es ausschwitzen. Bin ein alter Soldat und wenn ich eines weiß dann: Willst du gewinnen, dann kämpfe auch entsprechend. Versteht mich nicht falsch, im Herzen bin ich ein alter Kantianer (und nicht nur wegen Königsberg!), aber meine Interpretation von „Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde." lautet nun einmal: Willst du nicht das ICH DIR in die Eier treten, dann denk nicht einmal daran in MEINE zu treten!  
Während der Fisch am eigenen Körper nun also meine praxisbezogene Auslegung des kategorischen Imperativs bewundern konnte (er war kein Fan, das hörte man auch aus dem stöhnen raus), vollendete ich mein Werk und schickte ihn tief in das Land der Bewusstlosigkeit, welches einige Wegbiegungen vor „Massiver Kopfschmerz" lag und angelte nach dem Panzerband, welches auf dem Sitz lag und wickelte wenigstens provisorisch ihn ein – ich mochte keine Überraschungen und hab mich noch nie auf Schläge alleine verlassen. Gut mit Panzerband umwickelt und der Beule auf der Stirn, in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit sah er fast friedlich aus.  
Ich hingegen hielt dem Fahrer die Pistole an den Bart und sagte in meinen liebenswürdigsten Ton: „Nach Messina wenn ich bitten dürfte."  
Das Fossil der Revolution von 68 sah mich um einiges besser gelaunt an, als ich erwartet hätte und grinste mich durch drei Pfund Bartwolle hindurch breit an.  
„Und weil der Prolet ein Prolet ist, drum wird ihn kein anderer befrein;" zitierte das Fossil fröhlich, „Es kann die Befreiung der Arbeiter nur das Werk der Arbeiter sein, eh?"  
Was soll ich sagen? Er hatte ja Recht. Danke Bert, altes Haus. Die besten Ideen müssen nicht unbedingt die neusten sein. Jedenfalls hatte sich DIESER Prolet soeben recht gut selbst befreit, auch wenn zu befürchten war, das der Fisch das weniger im Sinne des Sieges der Arbeiterklasse sehen dürfte. Aber wer mit Alfred Geschäfte macht sollte in DER Hinsicht vielleicht selbst etwas vorsichtig sein.  
„Amen Genosse," antwortete ich, widersprüchlich wie seit eh und je. „Wir sollten aber den da los werden, ich glaub, mich mag der nicht mehr besonders."  
„Der?" schnaubte mein neuer Freund, „Der ist ein Arsch. Hör mal, bin der Meme aus Ficuzza und wenn du einer von uns bist, dann fress ich die Unterhosen von Bettino Craxi."  
„Was, kein Revolutionär?"  
„Kein Mensch würd ich mal eher vorschlagen. Ist aber nicht dramatisch, lass uns erst mal den Arsch loswerden und dann weitersehen."  
Diskret lurkte ich in den Rückspiegel, aber entgegen meiner Befürchtung hatte mir niemand „Bin ein Land" auf die Stirn geschrieben ...

Bei Cefalu warfen wir den noch immer bewusstlosen Fisch an den Strand und räumten vorher noch seine Taschen aus. Und weil ich ein mieser, rachsüchtiger Mistkerl bin, befand ich, das jemand der so kalt wie der Fisch ist, etwas Luft und Sonne gut gebrauchen könnte, zog ihm all seine Sachen aus, fesselte seine Fuß- und Handgelenke zusammen, legte ihn auf den Bauch, steckte in seinen Hintern ein kleines USA Fähnchen was wir in einer nahegelegen Bar klauten und knebelten ihn mit einem Knäuel aus alten fettigen Einwickelpapier, das wir gut mit Panzerband befestigten. Dreimal um den Kopf gewickelt. Irgendwann während dieser Prozedur kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und diesmal war sein Blick nicht halb so tot wie sonst, ksesesese.  
Die Gegend da war wie ausgestorben, es mochte also ein Weilchen dauern bis er sich entweder selbst befreien würde oder jemand half. Zeit für ihn mal über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens nachzudenken, auch wenn ich zu bezweifeln wage, das die ganze Episode SEHR lehrreich für ihn sein dürfte. Höchstens, das man Gefangene die man über längere Strecken zu transportieren gedenkt besser vorher durchsucht und zwar gründlich. Und das die Investition in ein paar guter Handschellen nicht verkehrt wäre.  
Spätestens als ich den Fisch die Flagge des großen Imperialisten in den Hintern schob – und zwar tiefer als nötig, ich hoffe er verstand DEN Hinweis – hatte mich Meme tief ins Herz geschlossen und verkündete, das er mir notfalls mit einem Schlauchboot über die Meerenge helfen würde, um auf das Festland zu gelangen. Da hatte ich doch einen Freund für das Leben gefunden – oder wenigstens für die Strecke bis Messina.


	6. Train to Purgatory

_It´s not a pretty story_  
 _but it´s all I got to tell_  
 _A Train Called Purgatory - Angry Johnny & The Snots_

Dank Meme ging es nun wieder auf dem Pfad der Tugend voran, nur mir brannte noch etwas auf der Seele, ich wollte unbedingt Romano Bescheid sagen, das ich noch immer unter den Lebenden weilte, ehe er noch vor Sorge etwas Dummes machte.

„Keine gute Idee," warnte mich Meme, „Auf der Flucht immer den Kopf unten behalten und nix sagen. Beruhigen kannst du die Leute wenn du sicher bist."

Ich fühlte mich ja sicher, von Memes Fahrstil abgesehen, aber der war bei genauen Licht betrachtet eben nur die im Süden übliche Art einen Wagen zu bewegen. Je weiter man runter in den Süden fährt, desto mehr werden die Regeln des Straßenverkehrs als Hinweis genommen und nach Gutdünken beachtet, eine Einstellung die Ludwig damals rasend gemacht hat und mir ein paar Sorgen, da leider unsere Verbündeten keinen großen Unterschied sahen, ob sie mit einem klapprigen Lieferwagen oder mit einem Panzer die Verkehrsregeln ignorieren. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich nur sagen: Mit dem Panzer ist das natürlich viel einfacher.

Dank der üblichen Menge an Baustellen, die alle hochprofisionell mit etwas flatterhaften Plastikband und kleinen runden „Bömbchen" aus denen ein Ölflämmchen flackerte (damit sie auch Nachts sah und später wusste warum die Maccia mal wieder gebrannt hatte) versehen waren, galt in der Theorie fast auf ganz Sizilien Tempo 30. Man nahm an, das kluge Leute schon wussten, wann sie wieder schneller fahren konnten. Oder wann es sich lohnte auf so etwas komplett unwesentliches wie Schild namens „Senso Unico" zu achten. Mitnichten ein Zeichen für „Hier geht es schneller lang", aber wen interessieren schon in Orten mit Straßen, die so schmal sind, das keine zwei Esel aneinander vorbeikommen, Einbahnstraßen? Als ich dann noch über die weitgehend leeren Ampeln wunderte, erklärte mir Meme das sich das zwei Familien grad nicht einig werden konnte wer in der Region für das Geschäft mit den Ampeln zuständig sei, aber es gehe ja auch so. Ohnehin, rote Ampel weisen doch nur darauf hin, das da eventuelle unvorsichtige grüne Querfahrer anrauschen könnten – ich fing an heimlich Ludwigs Einstellung nachzuvollziehen.

In Raddusa hielten wir an, damit ich von einer Bar aus endlich das Telefonat Romano führen konnte, wozu mir Meme eine Handvoll Telefonmünzen aus dem Aschenbecher reichte. „Ist trotzdem eine beschissene Idee," meinte er und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf, „Besser du bleibst verschollen."

„Ich bin ein großes Land," versicherte ich ihm, „Na – blöd, ich bin schon alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue." Dem Blick aus seinen Bassettaugen nach hielt er das für eine Behauptung, die ihre Grundlagen eher in meinem Wunschdenken hatte, als in der harten Realität, aber ich bin nun einmal in manchen Dingen unverbesserlich. Freundschaft war mir immer heilig genug um wenigstens daran zu glauben und die sehr wenigen Dinge in meinem langen Leben, die ich ehrlich bereue hatten alle damit zu tun, einem Freund in den Rücken gefallen zu sein. Außerdem wusste ich wie nahe am Nervenklapps Romano gebaut war, ich wollte einfach das er sich nicht sorgt.

Ich Idiot hätte vielleicht mal aus der Geschichte lernen sollen.

Der Fernsprecher in der Bar hing in dem kleinen Gang auf halben Weg zu den Toiletten, die den üblichen Geruch von versteinerten Urin und Chemie verströmten, aber zum Glück war ich eh völlig ausgetrocknet und beschränkte mich daher auf das telefonieren, während Meme für uns Kaffee und ein paar belegte Brötchen organisierte. Ich zückte Romanos mehr als nur etwas protzige Visitenkarte und versuchte die Telefonnummer in Golddruck in dem nicht eben hellen Gang zu entziffern, bis ich aufgab und mich mit der Hilfe der Vermittlungsstelle durchhangelte.

Am anderen Ende klingelte es eine Weile, ehe ein Stimmchen zirpte „Vargas?"

„Romano?" versuchte ich es auf gut Glück, auch wenn dieses Stimmchen eher so klang, als ob ein kleiner Junge am anderen war.

„Giiiiiilbert!" quieschte es in einer Tonhöhe raus, das die beiden Hunde vor der Bar kurz aufjaulten, „Oh Gott Giiilbert, du lebst! Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Wo steckst du? Warum -"

„Am Leben, ja, aber ich könnte einen guten Chirurgen brauchen, ab da was am Bein, lange Geschichte, möchte ich am Telefon nicht sagen." Sollte er sich die Inhalt doch selbst zusammenbasteln.

„Einen Chirurgen? Was ist passiert, hast du dir etwas getan? Hat dir jemand was getan? Wo steckst du? Kann -"

„Mano?" unterbrach ich das Stakkato an Worten, „Versprich mir dich nicht … ach egal, du regst dich ja eh auf. Also, ich hatte einen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Kerl der mich entführt hat und wüsste wirklich jemanden zu schätzen der sich mit Schusswunden auskennt."

„WAAAAS?!"

Ich erspar uns das Gejammer was folgte, zumal ich nach den ersten drei Minuten den Hörer erst einmal daneben und wartete bis es am anderen Ende stiller wurde. Wirklich, ich mag Mano, aber MIR wird ins Bein geschossen und ER jammert.

Immerhin kannte er „jemanden, der jemanden kennt, der gewisse Verbindungen hat", was also hieß das ich mich von der Mafia zusammenflicken lassen würde, aber damit hatte ich eh gerechnet. Zumal ich keine Lust hatte es mit den wenigen internationalen Kontakten auszuprobieren die mir noch zur Verfügung standen, denn mein Bedarf am internationalen Kommunismus war mehr als gedeckt. Außerdem dürften die meisten inzwischen das Memo mit meinem Steckbrief drauf bekommen haben und keinen von denen kannte ich gut genug um da echtes Vertrauen zu besitzen. Allerdings musste ich dazu nach Palermo kommen, was wieder ein Schritt in die genau falsche Richtung war.

Trotzdem sagte ich zu.

Meme war alles andere als einverstanden und betrachtete mich nach der unkomplizierten Art des tiefen Südens als „alten" Freund, immerhin kannten wir uns schon – ach, was ist schon Zeit, als nur gezähltes willkürlich festgelegte Einheiten? Wir hatten zusammen eine Entführung überstanden (meine), einen wilden Kampf, waren zusammen auf der Flucht und es war anzunehmen, das es wegen dem Fisch für ihn auch noch wenigstens Ärger geben würde. Wenn das nicht Grundlage für eine nahezu brüderliche Verbundenheit sein sollte, was dann?

Wie die meisten Italiener traute er seinem eigenen Land nicht so richtig, ich konnte ihn da ja schon verstehen, irgendwie. Von Feli hielt er schon nichts sehr viel, es ist immer wieder überraschend wieviel Bezeichnungen diese Sprache für „Weichei" kennt und Manos Haus war ihm alles in allem zu nahe an der Mafia gebaut. Mein Hinweis, das der nicht der einzige sei, bei dem große Teile der Baumasse vom Laster gefallen sei quittierte Meme mit einem dieser schwer zu ergründenden Blicke und einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Hand aufs Herz, wenn du an dein Haus anbauen willst, was machst du da?" fragte er und ich ahnte worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ich nehm mir eine Woche frei, schlucke soviel Beruhigungsmittel wie ich bekommen kann und seh zu das ich genug Tinte auf dem Füller hab, um den bevorstehenden Behördenmarathon durchzustehen?" schlug ich vor.

„Weil du ein Preuße bist," nickte Meme.

„Halt, Moment, was hat das denn damit zu tun?!" echauffierte ich mich – wollte der mich hier grade irgendwelche Grausigkeiten gegenüber Beamten der Bauaufsicht unterstellen?

„Was du gleich denkst," lachte er mich gutmütig aus, „Nein, weil deine Leute sich an das halten, was ihr festgelegt habt – hier musst du erst einmal rausfinden wie hoch du wen bestechen musst, wie hoch die „Aufmerksamkeit" für die örtliche Familie und den Witwen und Waisenfond ist und …"

„Ich denke ich hab es verstanden," schnaufte ich leise und versank etwas in dumpfes Brüten. Im Grund mochte ich diesen Teil meines Rufs (und das war wirklich noch der meine!), aber ausgerechnet das als Lob von jemanden zu hören, der bei Bedarf vermutlich seitenlang aus Bonanno zitieren konnte stimmte einen schon nachdenklich.

Dank des an die Rallye Paris-Darkar (mehr der Teil Darkar) angelehnten Fahrstils von Meme kamen wir noch bei Tageslicht in Palermo an, wo wir uns bald in einer der sensationell hässlichen Neubauviertel wiederfanden, die einem besser als jede Analyse zeigten was schief lief in Manos Reich. Die Architektur kreide ich ihm da nicht einmal an – ich habe den Plattenbau gesehen und erschauderte zutiefst und bin seitdem lieber still wenn es um das Thema häßliche Neubauten geht – eher die Tatsache, das die Rohbauten alles war was da stand und die Leute zwangsweise drinn wohnen mussten, während Wasser, Strom, eine geregelte Form der Müllabfuhr, der übliche Luxus eben, nur im minimalen Maße vorhanden waren.

„Es können sich mal wieder zwei Familien nicht einigen?" fragte ich Meme mit vielsagenden Blick auf das Elend um uns herum und es schnaufte mächtig durch den Bart durch.

„Zwei?" grollte es aus der tiefsten Tiefe der angesäuerten Seele, „Sag mal lieber alle und da ist die größte der Räuberbanden noch nicht mal mit einberechnet!"

„Die P2 oder die Bande aus Rom?" Mein Lächeln geriet etwas schiefer als beabsichtigt, war ja nicht so das mir das ganz fremd gewesen wäre und Meme grinste nun auch wieder.

„Letzteres. Die anderen sind wir ja angeblich seit 82 los – na wer´s glaubt."

„Nie die Hoffnung aufgeben," gab ich zurück und richtete diese Worte auch gleich an mich selbst, denn die Adresse zu der wir kamen sah so aus, das ich schon vom reinen Anblick Wundbrand im Bein bekam. Vor einer halb fertig gebauten Ruine, die allerdings sowohl Strom, als auch Wasser hatte (aus Gründen die nachzuvollziehen man vermutlich Theologie studiert haben musste, für mich sah das nach einem Beispiel von Unerfindlichkeit aus), lungerte eine kleine Gruppe besonders gut gekleideter junger Männer mit ausgebeulten Taschen und nahm mich in Empfang, während Meme verkündete, er müsse noch eben einen Cousin besuchen und käme später vorbei. Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl im Magen verabschiedete ich mich, schob es aber darauf das meine letzte Mahlzeit eine ganze Weile her war und folgte meinen neuen „Freunden" in das Innere der halben Bauruine.

Mein Bein bannte wie die Hölle und mir ging es inzwischen richtig schlecht deshalb, aber trotzdem schrie mein kompletter Körper im Chor mit meinem Verstand auf mich ein „Das ist keine gute Idee!" - okay, es ist MEIN Körper und MEIN Verstand, sagen wir, die beiden haben sich etwas drastischer ausgedrückt, aber unmissverständlich. Nur, ich konnte nicht mehr und selbst ich laufe nicht ewig auf Reserve weiter. Also humpelte ich mit ins Innere, wo es angenehm kühl war und man das surren von großen elektrischen Geräten hörte.

Hinter einer Feuerschutztür aus langweilig grün gestrichenen Stahl befand sich eine Art kleiner OP, vermutlich alles andere als steril, aber an ein paar Keimen würde ich nicht eingehen, dazu hatte ich zuoft Wunden unter Umständen versorgen müssen, neben denen das hier das Optimum an medizinischer Versorgung war.

Wortlos deutete ein hagerer, ältlicher Mann in einem Laborkittel auf eine Liege, die mitten im Raum stand und ich legte mich hin, nicht ganz arglos, aber zu müde, um mehr als mildes Misstrauen aufbringen zu können. Nicht einmal als er mir die Spritze in den Arm setzte wurde ich misstrauisch.

Das kam erst als alles rosarot und watteweich wurde … und als es zu spät war.

„Wie weit ist er weg?"

„Weit genug. Für unsere Zwecke weit genug."

„Wie lange?"

„Schwer zu sagen, das ist keine exakte Wissenschaft ..."

„Betäubungen setzen ist KEINE exakte Wissenschaft?! Na sie sind ja goldig! Wieviele sind ihnen denn schon auf dem Tisch liegen geblieben?"

„Keine Ahnung, drei oder vier. Höchstens fünf. Aber der hier ist alt, der kann einiges ab."

Alt? Ich kam mir plötzlich so an den Ecken abgescheuert und etwas geknickt vor.

„Wäre dumm wenn dieses Exemplar ausfallen würde, ehe wir die Versuchsreihen überhaupt angefangen haben."

„Ach, ich dachte ...?"

„Nur einige Voruntersuchungen. Wir wissen, das die körperlichen Schäden nicht so schnell gravierende Auswirkungen haben, wenn sie nicht von jemanden seiner eigenen Art ausgeführt werden. Das sollte er überleben."

Mir gefiel nicht die Art wie er DAS betonte.

So langsam kehrte das Leben in mich zurück und der Schleier aus rosa Zuckerwatte, der sich über mein Hirn gelegt hatte zerschmolz zu einer grässlichen quietschenden rosa Masse, die mir alles schmerzen ließ. Da ich immer ein sehr bewegtes und oftmals überraschend verlaufendes Leben geführt hatte, war ich nicht erstaunt das etwas meinen Bewegungsradius empfindlich einschränkte. Versuchsweise versuchte ich die Arme zu bewegen, aber etwas hielt meine Handgelenke fest, genau wie meine Beine. Außerdem spürte ich etwas, da sich etwas über meine Oberarme und Oberschenkel spannte und auch mein Bauch wurde mit einem breiten Gurt an dem Tisch befestigt. Was für ein Glück das ich mir ein bewegliches Genick antrainierte, wer weiß wie oft ich sonst schon rettungslos verloren in solchen Lagen gewesen wäre?

Ja, ich konnte unmöglich von dem OP Tisch fallen, das war die gute Nachricht. Die weniger gute war naheliegenderweise in ungefähr inhaltlich dasselbe: Selbst mit viel Anstrengung hätte ich unmöglich vom Tisch fallen können. Oder aufstehen. Oder mich bewegen. Nicht einmal sagen konnte ich etwas, da etwas in meinem Mund steckte, was mich so langsam nervös stimmte.

Meine Kleidung war noch da, wo sie hingehörte, an meinem Körper, auch wenn das Hemd offen stand, aber alleine der Umstand das ich nicht textilfrei rumlag erleichterte mich ungemein. In dieser Hinsicht hatte ich einiges an Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit gemacht und war alles andere als versessen auf eine Neuauflage von „Objektkunst mit Gilbert" oder „Abstrakte Malerei mit Blutspritzern und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten".Es mochte Leute geben die es anregend fanden, aber ich persönlich falle nie wieder auf Sprüche rein wie „Dein Hintern ist so fest, damit kann man bestimmt Nüsse knacken". Kann man nicht!

So war ich fast erleichtert, als der hagere Mann nur ein Skalpell in der Hand hatte und etwas von „Gewebeproben" murmelte. Fast.

Jedesmal wenn mir etwas in dieser Art passiert gehen mir verschiedene Fragen durch den Kopf, zu allererst natürlich: Warum zur Hölle passiert immer wieder mir so ein unendlicher Mist? Einmal, ja sogar zweimal, in Anbetracht meines langen Lebens wenn es denn sein muss sogar einmal in jedem Jahrhundert – aber ohne zu übertreiben kann ich sagen, es trifft STÄNDIG immer nur MICH. Sprengen wir doch einen Schützengraben in die Höhe und fluten den Rest mit Senfgas, mal sehen wer das alles übersteht – ach nur einer? Sehen wir mal ob man jemanden auch in Bier ertränken kann, was um Längen lustiger klingt als es ist. Heute schon verhört worden? Wie, wirklich schon? Macht nichts, wir sind gründlich, wir machen das zweimal. Oh toll NOCH ein Krieg. Und den überlebt der? Wie unerwartet, aber dann schicken wir ihn mal nach Sibirien zu dem psychotischen Russen, mal sehen wir er DAS findet – mein Leben ist nichts an das ich mich gewöhnen möchte. Auch wenn mich die Routine des endlosen Schreckens eines gelehrt hat: Schmollen und jammern bringt einen nicht weiter, auch wenn es kurzfristig beim Stressabbau helfen kann.

Stress hatte ich mehr als ich brauchen konnte, denn die Gewebeproben beschränkten sich nicht nur darauf kleine Teile von verschiedenen Stellen meiner Haut rauszuschneiden, was zwar schmerzhaft war, aber erträglich. Wenigstens der rein körperliche Anteil, hilflos mitzuverfolgen, wie kleine Stücke von einem selbst in vorbereitete Petrischalen wanderten ist keine Erfahrung die ich noch mal machen möchte.

Schlimmer aber war die Ungewissheit. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was als nächstes geschehen würde oder warum an mir rumgeschnitzt wurde, denn der Kerl sagte nicht ein Wort zu mir, sondern behandelte mich wie einen Schinken, dem man die Schwarte aufsäbelte, um an den interessanten Kram im Inneren zu kommen.

Diesmal setzte er das Skalpell dicht unter dem Zwerchfell an und schnitt tiefer, erheblich tiefer. Durch die Haut hindurch, durch das bisschen Fleisch was ich dort hatte hindurch, zerteilte meine Muskeln und verharrte schließlich vor dem Objekt seiner Begierde, ehe ein infernalischer Schmerz alles andere hinwegtrug und mein Körper einfach auf Panik & Schmerz umschaltetet und sein Entsetzen rausbrüllte. Vor meinen Augen zuckten schwarze Blitze und der ganze Körper wurde mit Adrenalin bis zum Anschlag geflutet, aber flüchten konnte er nicht, also floh er in die einzige Richtung, die ihm noch blieb, in die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Mein Verstand zögerte noch einen winzigen Augenblick, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und folgte dem Körper, er kannte den Weg nur zugut, schließlich kam er hier öfter vorbei ...


	7. Last Exit of the Lost

Would you pay life's pleasures to see me?  
Does it hurt for I want you to remain?  
I run your hair through in another decade  
Summerland holds me in Sumerian haze  
(Last Exit for the Lost - Fields of the Nephilim)

Das würde es also gewesen sein, das erstaunlichste aller Länder, gefürchteter Krieger, begnadeter Liebhaber, unermüdlicher Säufer – uhm, ich verzettelte mich ein wenig beim meinem eigenen Nachruf. Obwohl, ich WAR ein unermüdlicher Säufer, meine Leber bewies es, ich kann das mit Gewissheit sagen, ich hab die letzten Stunden damit verbracht ihr beim eintrocknen zuzusehen. Besser gesagt, einem guten Stück von ihr, der Gewebeprobe GB-lecur-A001b – ich wollte lieber nicht wissen wo GB-lecur-A001a sich befand.

Mir hatte es schon gereicht mitzuerleben wie ich einen völlig unnötigen Magenbypass gelegt bekam und als dieser Sadist im Kittel anfing alles in mir nach und zu perforieren und dabei ständig erklärte, es sei ohne Belang, da ja eh alles wieder nachwachsen würde, das wisse man aus anderen Versuchsreihen bereits, da hätte es mir am liebsten den Magen umgedreht. Leider lag der etwas außerhalb meiner Reichweite, als Präparat „Gast. 01/ unbefüllt" in einer Schale. Und das ganze ohne Betäubung, denn die würde ja die Werte verfälschen – ich war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich dem Horror nur noch entfliehen wollte, egal wie. Nur schnell.

Mein Körper lebte und er würde vermutlich diese alte Gewohnheit nicht so ohne weiteres oder gar schnell aufgeben, auch wenn ich in diesem Fall mich gerne anders entschieden hätte. Das war kein guter Tod, so elend, ausgeweidet und dahindämmert hilflos und ohne jedes bisschen Einfluß auf das eigene Schicksal, so hatte ich mir den Tod nie gewünscht. So langsam und hilflos.

Alles was ich machen konnte war mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen, über solche nebensächlichen, weil rein akademischen Fragen wie ob ich noch zu retten war, vermutlich eher nicht, dazu war zu viel an mir beschädigt worden. Oh ja, wir halten eine Menge aus ohne daran zu sterben, aber ich war so lange von meinem anderen Teil entfernt gewesen und nicht eben in einer guten Verfassung und was am wichtigsten war: Ich wollte sterben.

Trotzdem tat mir aus reiner Gewohnheit das Herz weh bei dem Gedanken, nun doch nie mehr meinen Bruder wiedergesehen zu haben, aufgegeben hatte ich diese Hoffnung ja nie. Es ärgerte mich, das ich als Laborratte enden sollte und was ich noch an Kraft über über hatte nutzte ich dazu mich gründlich zu bedauern, wenn es sonst schon niemand tun würde. Das war eben der Preis, wenn man sein Leben als sich selbst genügender Mistkerl geführt hatte, es würde niemand zur Beerdigung kommen.

Oh … würde es überhaupt eine Beerdigung geben oder eher eine formlose Bestattung in einer Batterie aus Reagenzgläsern? Als erstaunlicher Zellhaufen Nummer 191 b-g? Mit diesem düsteren Gedanken war ich noch beschäftigt, als ein infernalischer Lärm an meine Ohren drang und meine Neugierde darauf bestand mich zurück in das hier und jetzt zu bewegen.

„He, sie können doch nicht einfach -" Fürchterliches Geschrei in der Tonlage des dürren Bastards, der mich eben noch ausgenommen hatte. „DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MACHEN!"

„Doch, doch ging ganz einfach, sieh mal, ist das DEINE Milz?" hörte ich eine andere Stimme sagen, die etwas vage bekanntes an sich hatte, etwas das ich einmal gekannt hatte aus tiefer Vergangenheit. Eine dunkle schöne Stimme, ein wenig spöttisch, ein wenig gemein, ein wenig auf Ärger aus.

„Ich glaube das ist eine der Nieren," mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein, von der ich mir sicher war das ich sie kannte, nur einsortieren konnte ich sie nicht.

„Stimmt, da ist noch eine – he, nein da WAR noch eine." Gut, SEHR auf Ärger aus.

„Muss das so blutig werden?"

„Hab dich nicht so, außerdem schau dir Giselbert an, der sieht noch viel schlimmer ausgeräumt aus. He ich fand schon immer das einzige was mir an dem Christentum gefiel war diese Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn Sache."

„... und Niere um Niere wie ich sehe."

„Jaja, sieht mal, den Blinddarm wird er nicht brauchen, oder?"

„Das ist die Prostata, wo suchst du eigentlich nach dem Blinddarm?!"

Verdammt WER oder WAS war denn aufgetaucht? Es war mehr als dieses Leben her, das mich jemand Giselbert genannt waren Zeiten gewesen, in denen gab es zwar keine großen Echsen mehr, aber noch die Alten, aber die waren doch alle schon in das große Sommerland eingegangen oder?

Zu gerne hätte ich meinen Kopf gedreht und mich umgesehen, als zwei Gesichter sich über mich beugten, ein wohlvertrautes, das ich lange nicht gesehen hatte und eines das ich einmal sehr gut gekannt hatte und seit einer echten Ewigkeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Kann er reden?" fragte das jugendliche fast kindliche Männergesicht unter dem Schopf brauner Haare hervor und die Frau mit den Blutspritzern in ihrem gut gelaunten Gesicht antwortete: „Demnächst. Erst müssen wir ihn zusammensetzen. Was meinst du? Recycling oder neu wachsen lassen?"

Oh Herr, ich hoffte doch sehr da war nicht die Rede von mir und meinen Innereien!

Jemand großes kräftiges nahm mich wie ein Kind in die Arme und trug mich hinaus, der Geschwindigkeit nach hatte man es insgesamt etwas eilig und da mein Zustand zwar mies, aber alles in allem stabil war, ging ich von aus, das diese Befreiungsaktion eine jener weniger gut durchgeplanten, etwas überstürzt ablaufenden Aktionen war für die ich berüchtigt war, wenn auch meistens in einer anderen Rolle. Es war ein Chaos an Schüssen, Schreien und Flüchen zu hören und wenigstens dreimal sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie jemand geschickt mit einem Zweihänder rumwirbelte – auch etwas das ich sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ach herrje, was willst du denn hier?" hörte ich die Frauenstimme sagen und jemand antwortete mit gesprochener Stille.

„Oh, wenn da so ist … in dem Fall natürlich ist er ganz der deine. Zurückbringen tue ihn dann aber später trotzdem." Jemand kicherte vergnügt und ich nahm für einen winzigen Moment den Geruch von Schlachtfeldern und von Honigwein war und ein paar schwarzer Augen blinzelte mir zu … dann wurde es warm und dunkel und ich schlief ein.

Diesmal wachte ich unter Schmerzen auf, aber ich war froh darum. Ich hatte Schmerzen! Wunderbar! Endlich hatte ich wieder Schmerzen! He, Moment mal, da entsteht jetzt vielleicht ein etwas falsches Bild, also ich hab natürlich nicht gerne Schmerzen, aber diese hier waren hochwillkommen. Gut, ich gebe es auf, glaubt doch was ihr wollt. Mir tat alles weh und ich war froh drum, den es hieß das ich wieder Herr im eigenen Haus war, einem sehr ramponierten Haus, das dringend saniert werden musste, weil es sonst zusammenbrechen würde.

Doch erst einmal setzte sich das alte Haus auf und sah sich um, denn von Ungewissheiten hatte ich den Erker voll und es gab einige Fragen die mir auf dem Balkon saßen und vor sich hinbrannten.

Ich saß auf einem achteckigen Innenhof einer großen Burganlage und spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Mit einem Schlag fühlte ich mich uralt oder wie sich später eine gewisse Dame ausdrückte: Meinen Alter entsprechend.

„Müssten hier nicht lauter Touristen rumlaufen?" fragte ich, noch etwas geschwächt und versuchte meine Augen an das dämmerige Licht der Ölfunzeln zu gewöhnen.

„Weggescheucht," antwortete mir die vertraute Fremde, „ Nein, Scherz. Zum einen ist es für Touristen etwas spät, zum anderen sind wir durch den anderen Eingang in das Castel del Monte gekommen. Wir mussten dich so schnell wie nur möglich an einen Ort bringen, der mit deiner Geschichte verbunden ist und der sich für einen Augenblick aus der Realität nehmen lässt, denn mal so ganz unter uns Wotanskindern, du bist so etwas von durch und alle, das ich eben schon Frau Tod wegschicken musste, die Ansprüche erhob."

„Darauf hat DIE sich eingelassen?" staunte ich, ich kannte sie, die war sonst um einiges dickköpfiger.

„Sie hatte wohl keine Lust dich erst mitzunehmen und dann von mir zurückbringen lassen," zuckte die vertraute Fremde mit den gut gepanzerten Schultern und endlich fiel dann auch bei mir der Groschen.

„Brundhild?" hauchte ich mehr, als das die Frage laut stellte. „Ich fall tot um ..."

„Nein, das hast du fast schon hinter dir," grinste sie breit, „Jetzt solltest du dich mehr auf das am leben bleiben konzentrieren, ist ganz einfach, du musst nur vermeiden zu sterben." Wenn man sie so hörte dann klang alles verflixt viel einfacher als es war, aber für Walküren ist es das vermutlich auch. „Und erspart mir viel hin und hergereite."

Brundhild – ich hatte sie zuletzt gesehen bei dem Versuch den Sachsen das Christentum zu bringen. Um es kurz zu machen: Sie war dagegen gewesen und bedauerlicherweise die meisten Sachsen ebenfalls. Habt ihr schon einmal einen wütenden, schwer bewaffneten Sachsen erlebt, der sich um keinen Preis der Welt bekehren lassen will? Man kann sagen ich hatte in der Hinsicht eine schwere Jugend und das ist nur der Teil an den ich mich erinnere. Das meiste ist eher verschwommen und wird erst klarer, als ich zum Deutschritterorden wurde. Aber eine wütende Walküre und ein Heer mit ebenso wütenden Sachsen die auf einen zustürmen ist nichts was man vergisst. Den Menschen das Licht Gottes bringen hielt ich zwar für eine edle und gute Aufgabe, aber ich muss gestehen, die Sache mit Walhalla hat auch was für sich.

Wir schlugen uns mehrmals gegenseitig die Schädel ein und … nun sagen wir das damals die Idee mit dem Zölibat auch schon in der Praxis nicht so gut funktionierte. In späteren Zeiten hatte ich immer wieder mal überlegt ob ich sie nicht besuchen sollte, aber für uns ist es ebenso schwer wie für die Menschen die Reiche der Sage und Imagination zu betreten und der einzige den ich kannte, der es konnte war Arthur und den WOLLTE ich nicht fragen.

„Brunhild," flüsterte ich rau und kippte fast wieder um, als mich der Vorschlaghammer der Erinnerungen traf. „Ich dachte du wärst längst auf und davon wie die anderen Alten auch."

„Ach weißt du, in den Köpfen und so," lachte sie mich an mit der Kraft und Ausgelassenheit die ich nur von den alten Göttern kannte (und gefürchtet hab), „So ganz sind wir nie aus der Welt gewesen. Außerdem sind manche von uns kaum tot zu bekommen." Dabei sah sie mich freundlich und ein wenig wehmütig an, ehe sie sagte: „Ähnlich wie du Giselbert, ganz ähnlich wie du."

Noch während ich mich fragte wie zum Teufel Brunhild zu meiner Rettung erscheinen konnte – Walküre hin oder her, wir hatten uns im großen Maßstab aus den Augen verloren - tauchte mein zweiter Retter auf, über dessen Anwesenheit ich mich zwar wie verrückt freute, aber ein bisschen peinlich war es mir schon, das ausgerechnet Feli MICH retten musste. Es war immer andersrum gewesen und der Feli, an den ich mich erinnere war kaum in der Lage gewesen eine Tomate vorm Topf zu retten, geschweige denn so eine Blutbad und Gedärmedusche Nummer durchzuziehen ohne dabei wenigstens ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Giiilbert!" begrüßte er mich und auch wenn er noch immer etwa quietschig klang kam er mir dennoch erwachsener vor, sogar ein klein bisschen größer als früher. Aber seine Umarmung fühlte sich noch immer an wie die eines wilden, liebesbedürftigen Kindes und hatte etwas vertrautes und tröstliches an sich. Manchmal können auch die erstaunlichsten Krieger eine Umarmung gut gebrauchen, besonders wenn sie selbst ein bisschen angescheppert sind.

„Was machst du denn hier – abgesehen davon meinen Hintern zu retten versteht sich?" begrüßte ich ihn und schnuppert heimlich etwas an den weichen Haaren, die mir ohnehin in die Nase stachen, offenbar hatte er sich zwar von dem ganz kindlichen Aussehen trennen können, aber nicht von dieser widerspenstigen Locke oder der Angewohnheit einen mit einem Redeschwall hinwegzuschwemmen.

„Mano in Gefahr, hat angerufen, großer Mist und viele Gefahren, noch mehr Mist und Alfred dazwischen, schlimme Sachen, komischer Mann mit Bart hat angerufen, hat gesagt das du in Gefahr und Mano sagt das du tot oder so gut wie und Alfred an allen Schuld und Ludwig und du und Heilung und -"

„Ernsthaft Feli, ich versteh zwar die Worte, aber der Zusammenhang fehlt total. Irgendwer hier der mir das alles mal für Dumme erklären kann?"

„Ach wie schön," seufzte Brunhild, „Du hast dich nicht ein Stück geändert. Komm setz dich, nimm dir ein Met und ich versuch es nicht zu episch werden zu lassen." Was ihr – naturgemäß – nicht ganz einfach fiel.

Offenbar waren Ludwig und ich nicht die einzigen die sich in den letzten vierzig Jahren voneinander entfernt hatten, nur das wir nicht freiwillig uns voneinander fernhielte, während die beiden Vargasbrüder sich von ganz alleine gezankt hatten. „Du mit deiner Mafia!" Hatte der eine den anderen angebrüllt und der andere sah auf das Land seines kleinen Bruders und sagte kalt „Du mit deiner dummen Industrie, du bist schon gar kein Italiener mehr … du bist nur eine dumme klotzige Kartoffel wie dein Freund!" Daraufhin hatte Feli die Tür zugeworfen und Romano in seinem eigenen Chaos hocken lassen, das inzwischen zur Katastrophe führte, denn Romano war lange schon nicht mehr Herr in seinem Haus und auf seinem Land. Da herrschte die Mafia und die hatte Verwandte in Amerika …

Sie hatten rasch rausbekommen das Romano Besuch erhalten hatte und ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht. Solange bis er eingeknickt war, voller Panik und mit der Drohung vor Augen „Eigentlich wollen wir ja deinen Freund, aber wir können auch DICH nehmen." In der Tat ein Geschäft, das man unmöglich ausschlagen kann.

Aber ganz hatten sie ihn nicht die Eier abschneiden können, er hatte Feli alarmiert in der wilden Hoffnung dem würde schon etwas einfallen oder er würde andere Hilfe holen, vielleicht ja sogar wie früher … aber Feli wusste, das ging nicht, damit würde er sich, mich und auch Ludwig in eine große unabsehbare Gefahr bringen. Also nahm er „früher" wörtlich und ging nach ganz früher auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Was soll man sagen, er hatte Verwandte in Wahalla ...

Und Brunhild erinnerte sich offenbar gerne an mich zurück. Hört man gerne, das man soviel Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, obwohl ich das auch kaum anders erwartet hatte.

Sie war eine Walküre, neben allem anderen sonst, und eine ihrer Aufgaben war es immer gewesen die gefallenen Krieger aufzusammeln, nun sie hatte das ganze ein wenig interpretiert, den Gegebenheiten angepasst, etwas zurechtgebogen – ach was, sie hatte aus der Realität eine Brezel geformt, aber wer will schon einer zu allem entschlossenen, schwer bewaffneten Walküre widersprechen?

„Wir mussten nur noch einen Ort finden, an dem heilen kannst und Castel del Monte war am nächsten gewesen, zwar nicht ganz der richtige Friedrich, aber nah genug für das erste dran," erklärte sie, „Doch richtig heilen können wir dich nur in deinem eigenen Land und es muss schnell geschehen, denn viel war von dir nicht mehr über."

„Urgh … hört man nicht gerne vom eigenen Körper, nur, wie willst du mich schnell durch den eisernen Vorhang bringen und dann auch noch an allen Wachen vorbei?" Etwas mutlos sah ich sie an, es war so schwer gewesen bis hierher zu kommen und bei Brunhild klang alles nach „mal eben schnell auf dein Land und gut", als liege mein Land um die Ecke und wir hätten freien Zutritt.

„Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen würde ich sagen, es könnte problematisch werden." Schön gesagt, unmöglich traf es wohl her. „Doch, da du sogut wie tot bist, ich eine Walküre und Feli ohnehin hier einiges zu erledigen hat, es Nacht ist und wir haben zwei frische Pferde und Sonnenbri- Moment, ich komm da grad durcheinander," unterbrach sie sich selbst. „Wie dem auch sei, die Toten reiten schnell heut Nacht mein liebster Giselbert und mit dem Sturm da reiten auch wir. Zum Blocksberg, zur Mitternacht!"

Wild und unheimlich grinste sie mich an und ehe mich versah saß ich wieder auf einem Pferd und jagte mit ihr zusammen über Europa bei Nacht, als wäre das Hochmittelalter nie vorbei gegangen und die Welt und wir noch jünger, mit weniger Gepäck auf unseren Seelen unterwegs. Ich fürchte Walküren machen mich immer ein wenig schwermütig.

Tief unter uns rasten die Länder vorbei, dort wo wir ritten waren Grenzen unwichtig und wurden höchstens leicht belächelt. Das war das Reich der Sturmriesen, die sie noch nie von irgendetwas menschlichen hatten beeindrucken lassen, erst recht nicht von Grenzen. Die glücklichen Mistkerle die.

Hier kannte ich mich gar nicht aus. Es gab selbst unter uns welche, die hatten damit keine Schwierigkeiten sich zwischen die anderen Welten und deren größtenteils gewöhnungsbedürftigen Bewohner zu mischen, ich bin immer lieber unter den Menschen und meinesgleichen geblieben. Abzüglich kleiner Abstecher.

He, man KÖNNTE Walpurgis in der Kaserne hocken und sich langweilen, man KÖNNTE aber auch einen Abstecher zur besten Feier des Jahres machen, vorausgesetzt man ist in Sachen religiöse Ausrichtung nicht so heikel … und niemand dem Heiligen Römischen Reich etwas von sagt. Weil es nämlich so besser für alle ist. Erklär mal einem, der „Heilig" im Namen trägt, das du heute Nacht mit den Hexen in den Mai getanzt bist, da weißt du aber wer die nächsten zwei Jahrhunderte Latrinendienst hat.

Und so gelangte ich nach all den Jahren zum ersten mal zurück in meine Heimat und betrat in einer stürmischen Nacht deutschen Boden. Meinen eigenen, ziemlich nassen und finsteren Boden, über den es stürmte und schüttete, denn aus „Gründen der Mythologie, der besseren Tarnung und weil die russischen Wachen da sehr günstig zu bestechen sind" hatte mich Brunhild auf dem Gipfel des Brockens abgesetzt, wo ich nun stand, vom Sturm geschüttelt, mit klappernden Zähnen und einem leicht debilen, aber glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich war Zuhause.


	8. The Green und The Grey

Erwartet hatte ich wilde Hexentänze, teuflische Erscheinungen, mystisches Murmeln und ähnliches, bekommen hab ich nur eine leichte Verkühlung, denn es war wirklich sehr windig, nass und kalt da oben, aber ich spürte, wie ich heilte.

Mein Leben war in den letzten vierzig Jahren nicht sehr gesundheitsförderlich gewesen und ich war schon als Wrack aufgebrochen, vom Krieg durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Und das waren nur die körperlichen Aspekte gewesen. Meistens sagte ich, das mir mein Bruder fehlt, was so auch stimmt, aber nur ein Teil der Wahrheit ist. Drei Tage und drei Nächte, die übliche Zeitspanne für jeden Zauber der auf den alten Märchen beruht saß ich da oben, zwischen den Welten hängend, von den wohl bestochenen Soldaten nur sehr diskret aus sicherer Entfernung beäugt und heilte meinen geschundenen Körper und meine blutende Seele aus.

Der Erfolg beim Körper war größer.

Dafür hatte ich endlich einen klaren Kopf, was auch schon nicht schlecht war, klar genug um ein, zwei persönliche Entschlüsse zu fassen und auch umzusetzen. Der erste war einfach, jedenfalls wenn man die Hilfe einer Walküre mit einem Nachschlüssel für ALLES zur Verfügung hat: Ich wollte wieder eine Uniform tragen. Am liebsten hätte ich meine alte, blaue Uniform angezogen, aber diesmal sagte sogar ich selbst „Vorbei ist vorbei". Mein geliebtes altes Preußen hatten sie schon vor vierzig Jahren zu Grabe getragen und mich zu etwas anderen gemacht, zu einem Vasallensaaten mit doofen Namen. Weder den Namen, noch diese Staatsform mochte ich, aber wie ich da oben so saß und auf das Land sah wurde mir klar, das ein Land aus mehr bestand als aus einem Namen und einer Regierung. Namen kann man ändern, Regierungen können gewechselt werden, auch wenn ich befürchtete das in diesem Fall größere Mengen an Sprengstoff erforderlich sein dürften. Viel zu lange hatte ich mein Land anderen überlassen, die es nicht so behandelten wie es gut gewesen wäre. Es war an der Zeit ein, zwei Dinge klar zu stellen.

Ich zog die graue Uniform an und stellte fest: War nicht ganz meine Farbe, aber auch okay. Und ich stellte mich auf die Teufelskanzel und brüllte auf mein Land herab „FICKT EUCH!" - und glaubt mir: Meine Bewohner meinte ich bestimmt nicht.

„Sehr subtil. Das war ja nun nicht besonders diskret," stellte Brunhild trocken fest, als ich wieder heruntergeklettert kam und sehr selbstzufrieden aussah. „Auch wenn ich bezweifel, das sie es bis zu Erichs Lampenladen hören."

„DAS haben die gehört," versicherte ich stolz, „DAS kam aus tiefsten Herzen."

Nachdenklich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Länder, verstehen tue ich euch auch nach so langer Zeit nicht," murmelte sie, „Aber wenn du meinst, dann solltest du vielleicht aufhören rumzusitzen, zu schmollen das es nicht so lief wie du wolltest und was entsprechendes tun."

„Da hast leicht reden. Du sitzt ja auch nicht fest bei-"

Kam es mir nur so vor oder hatten die meisten Frauen was dagegen mich ausreden zu lassen? Harsch unterbrach die Walküre mich. „Nein, ich sitze nicht bei einem alten Kumpel fest und schütte mich Tag für Tag zu – wenn ich nicht am jammern bin. Du meinst dir ginge es bescheiden? Ha! Mir haben deine Leute – und du auch, ganz nebenbei erwähnt – die komplette Existenz unter dem Hintern weggezogen, aber entweder du lernst damit zu leben oder du gehst nach Sommerland, es ist deine Entscheidung. Nur jammer nicht rum und sei endlich wieder das, was du immer für dich in Anspruch genommen hast!"

„Und das wäre … oh." Ein Moment tiefer Verlegenheit und großer Erkenntnis kam – und ging wieder. „Awesome," hüstelte ich, „Sollte ich mir wirklich merken, das öfter zu mir selbst zu sagen."

Zu mir selbst hatte ich also gefunden, auch wenn mir nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, das ich mir abhanden gekommen war. Einen Plan hatte ich noch immer nicht, aber ein Ziel, was ja auch schon etwas wert war. Und eine Mitfahrgelegenheit wohin auch immer, mir war erst einmal jeder Ort recht, wo ich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnte wie ich denn meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen könnte, in der er nach wie vor drinne steckte.

Brundhild hatte aus der Mitfahrgelegenheit ein Riesengeheimnis gemacht, was entweder hieß, das es irgendwas war, über das ich besser nicht Bescheid wissen dürfte oder das sie mich einfach gerne auf die Folter spannte. Mein Verdacht ging ja in zweitere Richtung.

Gemeinsam ritten wir zur Grenze, was mich ganz verrückt und nervös machte. Sie als Wesen das eher zur Götter und Geisterwelt gehörte trampelte mit einer fröhlichen Ignoranz über Grenzen hinweg, weil für die diese Art von Grenzen nicht existierten. Für Länder hingegen sind Grenzen etwas existenzielles, sie geben uns nicht alleine unsere Form, sondern sind fester Bestandteil unserer Identität.

Diese spezielle Grenze verursachte regelrechte Übelkeit in mir, denn weder ich, noch mein Bruder waren auf sie besonders erpicht gewesen und mussten diesen schmerzhaften Fremdkörper zwischen uns hinnehmen.

„Müssen wir ausgerechnet hier warten?" quengelte ich angenervt, „Und bevor du jetzt sagst, ich solle mich nicht so haben: Besuchen wir doch mal gemeinsam eine katholische Messe, mal sehen wie du das findest."

„Ja wir müssen ausgerechnet hier warten," beharrte Brunhild, die an sich sehr hübschen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Das mit der katholischen Messe hätte ich mir auch sparen können, obwohl sie schon viel entspannter darauf reagiert. Noch vor 800 Jahren hätte sie dafür den Schädel gespalten. Mehrmals. „Einfach um dich zu nerven."

Offenbar doch nicht ganz so entspannt. Unruhig wippte ich auf und ab. Angesichts des typisch norddeutschen Schmuddelwetters war ich ganz froh den langen Uniformmantel zu tragen, der zwar nur maßvoll Kälte abhielt, aber umso besser den allgegenwärtigen Nieselregen, durch den ich auf der anderen Seite einen großen silbergrauen Wagen anfahren sah. Ein Mann in Uniform stieg aus und mein Herz blieb stehen.

Es war Ludwig.

Wir standen nur da und starrten uns gegenseitig an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Am liebsten wäre ich auch ihn zugelaufen, hätte ihn umarmt und nicht mehr losgelassen, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Er sah mich so traurig an, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, nicht einmal als uns alles um die Ohren geflogen war und klar wurde, das sie uns trennen würden. Nicht einmal in diesem Augenblick hatte er derart tieftraurig ausgesehen, also was zur Hölle war hier los?

Dann sah ich es. Er war nicht alleine. Aus dem Auto kletterte ein zweiter Mann, dessen Anblick ich kannte und der wirklich der allerletzte den ich sehen wollte. „Alfred," zischte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Du hast mir grad noch gefehlt."

Als ob die Last der ganzen Welt auf ihm liegen würde drehte sich mein Bruder zu Alfred um und fragte mit müder, brüchiger Stimme. „Muss ich wirklich?" woraufhin Alfred nickte und sich in seiner widerlich-wichtigen Art bei meinem Bruder aufbaute und ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter plump vertraulich auf die Schulter legte.

„Ja, du musst, du weißt doch, wir haben darüber gesprochen. Er ist nicht mehr der den du mal gekannt hast." Bitte was? Für einen Moment dachte ich ich hätte mich massiv verhört, dann fing an mir zu dämmern worauf dieses Spiel rauslaufen sollte und es zerriss mich beinah. Das musste ich beenden und Ludwig musste wissen das ich immer für ihn da sein werde und zwar sofort – also fing ich an auf die beiden zuzurennen.

Da hob Ludwig den rechten Arm und im fahlen Licht glänzte kurz etwas Metall auf. „Bitte bleib stehen," rief er mir zu und es klang mehr wie ein Schrei der Verzweiflung, „Oh bitte bitte bleib einfach nur stehen!" während Alfred ihn anbrüllte „Entschuldige dich nicht auch noch bei ihm, er ist der FEIND! Er will dich töten! Er wartet nur darauf, seit langen. Schieß bevor er es kann!"

Es gab einen kurzen Moment, da hätte er mich erschießen können, ohne jeden Widerstand, denn für einen kurzen Moment stand ich einfach nur da und spürte wie mein Herz in tausend Scherben zersprang. Nichts war schlimmer und schmerzvoller als dieser Anblick und die Gewissheit, das soeben all meine anderen Gewissheiten zerschlagen worden sind.

Und dann kam die Wut.

Wobei Wut … wütend werde ich schnell, Wut klingt nach so wenig. Wut schließt nicht mit ein, das ich die Welt in Stücke schlagen wollte und mit den Fingernägeln eine kardiologische Operation an diesem widerlichen zu groß geratenen Wanst oder zu klein geratenen Irren namens Alfred durchführen wollte. Wut unterschlägt den gleichzeitigen Wunsch Ludwig einen Satz Ohrfeigen zu verpassen, die umfangreiche zahntechnische Behandelungen nach sich ziehen dürften und ihn zugleich an mich zu pressen und zu schwören das ich ihn liebe und immer lieben werde, denn er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder dem ich nie etwas antun werden wollte. Wut ist ein zu kleines und zu schwaches Wort, aber Wut erklärt weshalb ich unter meinen Mantel fasste und selbst jene Waffe zog, die zu dieser Uniform dazu gehörte und sie auf Ludwig richtete oder wenigstens in seine Richtung, denn inzwischen sah ich vor lauter Tränen nur noch verschwommen etwas. Aber ein so großes Ziel wie ihn kann man auch schlecht verfehlen.

„Siehst du? Er bedroht dich! Er will dich umbringen!" kreischte Alfred, der sich hinter meinen Bruder verschanzt hatte. Was immer hier also geschehen würde, wenn es nach Alfred ginge würde Ludwig die ersten Kugeln des Kampfes abfangen dürfen, die für Alfred bestimmt waren? Ich glaub es hakt!

„Wenn du die Waffe runternimmst, nehm ich meine auch weg!" brüllte ich zurück und meinte es auch so. Auf eine Schießerei war ich nun wirklich nicht aus, nicht mit Ludwig, aber ich würde mich auch nicht einfach so abknallen lassen. Nicht einmal von Ludwig.

„Damit du ihn wehrlos über den Haufen knallen kannst?" brüllte Alfred zurück, „Dir kann man nicht trauen, du bist einer von denen. Du tust doch nur das was dir Ivan befiehlt!"

In Ivans Wunschträumen vielleicht, der war doch schon froh, wenn ich nicht aktiv dafür sorgte das unser häusliches Chaos noch größer wurde oder einfach nur rumbockte. Na schön, meine Regierung befand sich tief im Rektum der seinen, aber Alfred musste doch wissen, das Land ungleich Regierung sein konnte?

Offenbar nicht, denn als Ludwigs Arm anfing sich ein klein wenig zu senken, stützte ihn Alfred von hinten ab und ich hörte wie er ihm zuraunte: „Laß dich nicht einwickeln, das da drüben das ist das Imperium des bösen, die wollen uns nur überrennen und versklaven und töten und die schlimmsten Dinge mit uns anstellen." DA hatte er nicht einmal Unrecht, ich hätte ganz gerne einige sehr schlimme Dinge mit ihm angestellt. Was erzählte er da für einen Mist meinem Bruder? Das Leben war doch kein Hollywoodschinken, wo es die BÖSEN [tm] und die GUTEN [tm] gab?! Oder war das die Lösung von allem? War für Alfred das Leben wirklich so einfach? Wenn das der Fall war, dann war die Tinte in der die ganze Welt saß um einiges dicker und tiefer, als bisher angenommen.

Dann musste ich vielleicht etwas mehr an Einsatz auf den Tisch werfen, auch wenn das Risiko hoch war und die Chance dabei als Leiche zu enden so wie die Dinge standen für meinen Geschmack viel zu hoch lag.

„Hör zu, so kommen wir nicht weiter!" rief ich zu den beiden rüber, „Ich werd jetzt meine Waffe weglegen, wenn du deine vorher wenigstens senkst. Hör zu, nur senken und dann werfe ich meine weg, aber so muss das hier nicht ausgehen! Wir müssen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen." Meinte wohl auch nur ich, denn Alfred hibbelte hinter Ludwig herum und ich bekam nur noch geflüsterte Satzfetzen mit, die alle auf dasselbe rausliefen: Geh bloß nicht auf deinen Bruder ein, der hat irgendeine List im Ärmel und will dich nur töten. Sieh nur wie mordgierig er hier zu uns rübersieht, tja, da hatte er Recht, nur das es bestimmt nicht Ludwig war den ich ansah.

Wir konnten nicht ewig so dastehen und genauso wenig konnten die Waffen runter nehmen, nicht ohne Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren. Irgendwann würden wir einfach umkippen oder Moos ansetzen oder uns würde netterweise ein Blitz erschlagen, was dann auch eine Lösung wäre und mir noch besser gefiel als ausgerechnet der miese Sack zu sein der auf seinen eigenen Bruder schiesst. Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf und versuchte wenigstens einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, nicht das ich nachher nur den Wagen erschoß, da sah ich wie mein Bruder den Abzugshahn durchspannte und mich ernst und totenbleich Mund formte einige Worte, die er jedoch nicht laut aussprach und ich ahnte, das ich gleich sehen würde wie weit das hier gehen sollte und da traf ich einen einsamen, aber notwendigen Entschluß. So wollte ich es nicht enden lassen. Eine Leiche genügte wenn es denn sein musste und die würde ich zur Verfügung stellen. Es ging mir gegen den Strich, das Alfred seinen Willen bekommen würde, aber so sehr, das ich dafür den Tod meines kleinen Bruders in Kauf nehmen würde und zwar durch meine eigene Hand? Nein, so sehr konnte mir nichts gegen den Strich gehen.

Innerlich verabschiedete ich mich vorsichtshalber von der Welt und hoffte, das entweder dies hier wie durch ein Wunder doch noch gut ausgehen möge oder ich danach wenigstens die Gelegenheit hatte einen großen Schluck von den Wassern des Lehte zu trinken, denn an dies alles hier wollte ich mich nicht erinnern.

Stumm sah ich zu ihm rüber und zuckte mit der Hand, um die Waffe fallen zu lassen, als sich alles überschlug. Alfred brüllte irgend etwas paranoides, was auf „Schieß schieß schieß!" rauslief und mein Bruder – nun mein Bruder schoß.

 _Anmerkungen:_

 _Brocken: Der Berg aus der Walpurgisnacht des Faust, also etwas wie der deutsche Berg. In der letzten Aprilnacht tanzen da oben die Hexen und Teufel die Harzer Variante des altbekannten Ohne-Schlüpfer-Tanzes (nämlich in Wolldecken gehüllt, zu der zeit liegt da oben oft noch Schnee und es ist saukalt!)_

 _Vasallenstaat mit doofen Namen: DDR für Der Doofe Rest_

 _Erichs Lampenladen: Palast der Republik (stand in Ost-Berlin) mit vielen, wirklich sehr vielen Lampen drinnen. Es sollte wohl prächtig ausssehen …_

 _Die Szene an der Grenze: Der 2. NATO Doppelbeschluss, der herbst als auf beiden Seiten der Grenze auch dem fast letzten klar wurde, das der nächste Krieg selbst für die Kakerlaken schlechte Aussichten zum überleben bot. Besonders beunruhigend daran war, das der US Präsident ganz ernsthaft von der UdSSR als dem „Reich des Bösen" sprach, während immer deutlicher abzusehen war, das die Wettrüsterei dem kompletten Ostblock in die Pleite rennen ließ. Das „dr Russe" am liebsten Kinderblut mit Vodka soff bezweifelten die meisten Leute schon, aber nicht wenige in Westeuropa fragten sich, ob da nicht irgendwann der Russe samt Anhang vor der Tür stand und die Nase gründlich von der Mangelwirtschaft voll haben würde._

 _Das Wasser des Lethe: Fluß der Unterwelt der die Toten alles vergessen lässt_


End file.
